It Takes Three To Tango
by 2RoswellianGirls
Summary: Caroline Forbes lost all passion in her life. Could a move to Beacon Hills, CA with her Mom change that? And who are these guys that always seem to be around? This is a story focused on Caroline from The Vampire Diaries and Sterek (Stiles/Derek) from Teen Wolf. Feedback welcome! Enjoy! We do not own or write for Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf, just two girls who love both shows.
1. The Longing

**Chapter 1: The Longing**

Change can be good or bad, and in this situation it was only semi-good. Caroline Forbes had finally graduated from Mystic Falls High School. In the course of her young life, change was welcome, but unwanted at times. Being turned into a vampire turned out to be both of those things. She died thinking her best friend murdered her, and during the transition she was all alone. Caroline had no clue what was happening. Being so confused, she ended up killing a man in the process. When you don't think it could get any worse, it does and it has. There was so much pain and sorrow in this young life of hers. At the same time she has grown into an amazing, passionate, strong person, well vampire. She's still a bit neurotic, but she can't help that, it's who she is.

Through out her high school years, Caroline was lucky to have some great loves in her life. When an unexpected attraction to Tyler came along, the passion was so strong that no one else compared. Sadly, as the others did, Tyler came and went. Only this time, her soul was completely shattered.

She vowed to herself that after graduation she would look for a new place to call home. As Caroline longed for this fresh start, there was only one thing holding her back, her lovely mother. Her mother is the sheriff in town, so she knew there was no way she would move too.

A week after graduating, Caroline debated on ways to tell her Mother about this dream of moving. As she sat on her warm, soft bed, she daydreamed about a new place where she could find passion and love again. Snapping out of the daydream, she heard the front door open. She sprung out of bed, leaped down the steps and embraced her mom.

"Oh, hello Caroline. Thank you, but may I ask what that was for?" A startled Liz Forbes asked.

"I just missed you today, that's all."

As Caroline let go of her mother, she could tell something was wrong.

"Well, thank you sweetheart, but we need to have a talk. Come to the table for a sit?" Liz said softly.

Caroline nervous and confused, shuffled her way over to the table and sat facing her Mother.

"Yes Mom.."

"Well, Caroline..I was offered a new job, at a new department."

"That's great!" Caroline gave a smile, but noticed her mom wasn't finished talking. She grabbed her Mother's hand and gave it a nice squeeze. "Go on.."

"This new department is in Beacon Hills, California." And before she could tell her daughter she won't take it if she won't come with her, Caroline squealed with excitement.

"MOM! This is what I need, what we need! Take the job, I will be by your side."

Liz wiped the frown from her face, and started to glow with excitement.

"Are you sure Care?" Liz said, Still not convinced.

"Ofcourse! So when do we leave?"

Liz cracked a smile and replied, "Moving day will be this Sunday, so we better start packing."

Running vampire speed up the stairs to her room, Caroline already started packing. She couldn't believe her luck, which was honestly not happening for her lately. This is exactly what she needed, and the fact that she wouldn't have to leave her mom made it all the better. Caroline just hopes this move is the right change for them both. Looking in her floor length mirror, Care takes an unnecessary breath.

_"This is a new beginning. I am going to make sure, with every fiber of my being, this move will be the best thing that has happened to the both of us. I just hope this is all I've been longing for."_ Smiling the biggest smile in months, Caroline goes back to packing, feeling more relaxed than she has in a long time.


	2. The Goodbye

**Chapter 2: The Goodbye**

The week was flying by, and suddenly Saturday was here. Caroline insisted that her Mom not throw her a going away party, because who would even come? She felt as if all her friends have been distant after her and Tyler split.

"Care! It's almost 6! Get ready, they'll be here soon." Her Mom shouted up the stairs.

Groaning, Caroline pushed herself up and walked to her bare closet where only one dress still hung.

"I guess this is it, lets do this." She encouraged herself as she grabbed the cute, black cocktail dress.

Slipping into her flats, she glared at the clock and noticed it was five minutes past. Taking a deep breath she started down the stairs. To much surprise she sees Matt at the bottom of the staircase smiling up at her. That smile is what drove her crazy when they dated. Now he was one of the best friends she had.

"Caroline Forbes, you look stunning."

A smiling Caroline responded, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Matt took her hand and led her to the living room where all her friends stood. She smiled and suddenly she felt what felt like a million squeezes.

"Guys! Guys! I love you, but I can't breathe." Caroline laughed as she gasped for air.

They all backed up, and all she could think of was how maybe she was the one being distant all along. This feeling of love is overwhelming for Caroline. All this time she thought it was her friends being distant, but here they are all around her saying they will miss her. Maybe she really was the one pulling away? The heartache Tyler brought onto her really screwed with her head.

"You guys I'm really gonna miss you, but this isn't goodbye forever. Plus I'm pretty sure our phones and computers still work. We will keep in contact." Caroline took hugs from everyone she loves. After a few hours of hanging out everyone has left, with promises of staying in touch.

"Mom even though I told you I didn't want a going away party, thank you. I really needed that."

Smiling Liz took her daughter in a tight embrace, "Mother knows best Care." she laughed while walking away. Snorting a bit Care looks around her home, to the place she grew up in. She remembers all her memories here. From falling down the stairs when she was five, to getting ready for her senior prom. She was really going to miss this place.

On the other hand, this place has just as many bad memories as good ones. Shivering at the memory of almost dying in this house causes Caroline to feel uneasy. Shaking it off as some stupid feeling Care gets a blood bag from her refrigerator and goes upstairs to her room for one last night.

As she sipped the cool blood, she sat back and couldn't help but replay the great night in her head. Not realizing how late it became, she finished her midnight snack and tucked herself into bed.

"Buzzzzz!" The alarm went off startling Caroline out of deep sleep.

"This is the day we begin our new lives." She whispered to herself as she slowly crawled out of bed to get dressed.

As she put her shoes on, she noticed what look like a dark figure in her doorway. Looking up, the figure was suddenly gone.

"Care, don't go crazy now." She thought to herself.

As she walked toward her bedroom door, she felt hot breath along her neckline. Turning quickly, with fists up, she hears a familiar chuckle.

"...Klaus."

"Hello, my sweet Caroline." Klaus said, appearing from the shadows.

"What are you doing? And stop sneaking up on me like that." Caroline growled.

"I am here to stop you from making a big mistake. You should never leave Mystic Falls." Trying to charm her with his manipulating grin.

"It's too late, plans are made. Nothing can keep me here, so don't make it harder than it already is."

"Of course you'd say that. Now just remember, wherever you go I won't be far behind." Giving a high pitched laugh, he was gone.

Shaking her head she grabbed her overnight bag and headed downstairs.

"Caroline! Good to see you are finally awake." Liz joked.

"Big night last night, sorry Mom."

"I was only kidding sweetie. Could you put our bags in the car? The movers will be here soon."

As Caroline grabbed the bags and walked out into the fresh air, she took a minute to herself. "Goodbye Mystic Falls." She said softly.


	3. The Move

**Chapter 3: The Move**

Trees, trees, and more trees. Now don't get Caroline wrong she loves nature, but come on there's only so much one person can handle. Especially when she has been sitting in a car for over five hours. Stretching her body, Caroline cracks her back as well her arms and legs.

"Moooooom are we almost there yet? I can run there faster than this", Caroline Groaned as she stared at her Mother.

"Yes hon, we are almost there. Well probably two more hours", Liz starts laughing at her daughters expression.

As the minutes slowly pass by, Caroline drifts into a deep sleep. Dreams of Klaus haunt her mind, and she can't seem to escape.

"Care! Care! Wake up! We are here." Her mother shouted.

"Finally..." Caroline woke up frustrated.

She slowly got out of the car and looked up at the place she was going to call home.

"Wait, Mom...I didn't think we had a house yet?"

"Surprise!" Liz said cheerfully. "Let's go check it out."

As they walked inside, she couldn't believe how big the house was. Overcome with excitement, Caroline threw her overnight bag down and ran upstairs to pick out a room. Walking past a couple rooms, it wasn't till she saw the third one that she knew it would be the room she called her own.

"I FOUND MY ROOM!" shouted Caroline.

Laughing and shaking her head at her daughter, Liz looked around their new house. Who would have thought she would live in a house like this? Yet here they are. Closing her eyes, Liz takes it all in, thinks about all the new possibilities of living in a new town.

Upstairs Caroline has already started figuring out how to decorate her huge new room. In all honesty it's a very simple room with your regular four walls, a nice big window with a balcony. "Wait what?" She thought, as she races to open the window fully, which actually turned out to be doors! Smiling to herself, Caroline has always wanted a balcony attached to her room. Tearing up a bit she walks out and sees how big it is, thinking "I could have two big chairs out here with a little table."

Closing her eyes, Caroline basks in the glow of the sun. The sun is shining on her, but she doesn't feel the heat, thank goodness. Opening her eyes she stares at what seems to be endless trees, which she has to admit is beautiful.

"I knew you would choose this room", startled Caroline turned around to see her mother smiling.

"Geez Mom you scared me", laughing at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"You must really have been in a trance if your vampire hearing didn't pick up on little ol' me."

"MOM! Someone could hear you! I don't want us to be in anymore danger because I was turned into a vampire. I hated myself for so long bringing all this shit around you", feeling bad Liz took her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Sweetheart, none of that was your fault. If anything I'm grateful all that happened. You changed into such an amazing person and our relationship is so much better than what it used to be. Please don't ever doubt yourself. We have showed that we can concur anything that comes our way", finally smiling her bright smile she's known for, Caroline releases an unnecessary breath. Force of habit.

"Mom, how about we go out for dinner? Let's check out the town."

"I think I should get our beds ready for our first night here, and unpack a few things."

Caroline frowned at her Mom, but understood.

"Sweetie, go ahead and take the car and bring me back something tasty!" Liz said, trying to make her daughter smile.

"Thanks Mom! I won't be back too late." Caroline kissed her Mom goodbye, and headed out for her first night out in her new town.


	4. The Diner Boy

Chapter 4: The Diner Boy

Driving down the new, unkown roads was exciting for Caroline. Roaming the streets for awhile, she saw a little diner on the corner of a well lit road.

"This looks like it may be tasty, as Mom would say." She said out loud to herself.

As she whipped into a parking spot, she noticed an adorable young man walking into the diner. Immediately she looked into the mirror to try and fix her hair as much as she could after such a long trip. Grabbing her purse she headed into the diner trying not to do anything that would embarrass herself.

"Hello, Dear! You can sit anywhere you'd like and we'll be right with you." An older woman with bright white hair said Cheerfully.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Caroline looked quickly around the diner to see where the young man was sitting, but didn't seem to find him. She decided to take a small corner booth, and look at the menu. Not even a minute went by when she gazed up and saw the smile of the boy she now longed to know walk by her.

Turning around, trying to be as conspicuous as she could, Caroline looked for the young man who has captured her interest. Sadly seeing an empty diner once again, Care turns back around looking bummed. Who was that guy? And why was Care putting so much thought into him?

"Hi, my name is Antonio. I will be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" Putting that little encounter behind her, Care told him she wanted a Dr. Pepper, naturally since it used to be her favorite drink.

Sighing Caroline thought about how she needs something in her life to fill this emptiness. She doesn't know how long she can keep up with a good portion of her gone. Trying to be optimistic she happily looks through the menu again. It's your typical diner food, but it all sounds delicious.

"I'll have the Beacon Hill's burger with fries. Thank you", she got out before her drink was down. Startled the waiter writes her order down and leaves. Caroline decided not to order for her mom until she was at least half way done with hers, since no one likes a soggy dinner.

Caroline looks around the little diner. It was adorable with glass windows and booths all around the walls. It felt friendly inside, which was a huge relief to her. Even with all her optimism she still had a fear of new places. It's something she never really got over.

Even with all the fear, she felt like Beacon Hills will be easy to call home. Especially with boys like that in town. As Antonio delivered her food she decided to ask about him.

"By any chance do you know if that young man that was in here comes in often?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, Stiles? Yes, he almost comes in every night." Antonio smiled, knowing that Caroline may fancy Stiles.

"Thank you, Antonio was it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Enjoy your dinner."

As Antonio left the table she couldn't help but daydream of the boy who now had a name, Stiles.


	5. The Beast

**Chapter Five: The Beast**

Shutting her Mother's car door, Caroline puts the container of food on the floor making sure it won't spill. Backing out onto the road she realizes she has no idea how to get back home. "Damnit! I should have paid more attention to where I was going", pissed at herself, Caroline takes the first right turn she sees.

Driving down a street with only trees surrounding her, Caroline takes out her phone to look up directions. Getting to her maps she realized she doesn't even remember her new address, and doesn't want to bother her Mom. Throwing her phone on the passenger seat she lets out a scream in frustration. "Come on Care you can do this. How hard could it be to find your new home in a new place? Where you know absolutely nothing. Oh this is gonna be fun", rolling her eyes Caroline takes a left.

Suddenly, slamming on her breaks she just barely misses an object that ran straight into the road. Looking up she sees the biggest black wolf shes ever seen. That wasn't the only thing that startled her though. This wolf also had glowing red eyes. Before she could contemplate doing anything the beast was gone.

"What the hell was that!?" And here she thought Beacon Hills was going to be a quiet little town.

Even with the fear she had of new places, she couldn't help but wonder where this wolf like creature went. Pulling to the side of the road, she decided to step out of the car and take a look around.

"Thank gosh my Mom has a flashlight in her car." She talked to herself to keep calm.

As she entered a little part of the woods, she heard branches crackling to her left.

"Hello?"

She wasn't sure what has come over her, but she was ready to turn on her vampire mode if need be.

"Hello?" She shouted again.

Walking deeper into the woods, she noticed a light that seemed to be coming from a house.

"A house, in the middle of these woods?" She thought to herself.

Walking closer she realizes it's more half of a house than anything. Burned to the core, Caroline thinks there's no way someone lives inside. Soon she realizes she is wrong when she smells someone inside.

"Great Caroline, you always seem to attract these sort of things", she groans, running a hand over her face. Looking up at one of the windows she sees a figure. Stunned into place she sees those glowing red eyes again. Expect now the beast is in the shape of a very muscular man.

"Wolves", Caroline mutters under her breath. The man beast seemed very surprised at her declaration.

Before anything else could happen, she was out of there in the blink of an eye. Running through the woods she can smell and hear someone following her. Being a bit cocky she thought there was no way this man would catch up to her. When she finds herself up against a tree, trapped, she soon realizes her mistake.

"What are you doing here vamp?" he growled out.

"Excuse you mister wolfy, but that's no way to talk to a lady", using her vampire strength, Caroline pushes him off of her. Face to face the two supernatural beings finally made eye contact. And no one would believe what happened next.


	6. The Walk In The Woods

**Chapter 6: The Walk In The Woods**

"Those eyes." Caroline thought to herself, and gave a smile.

"What are you staring at?" The beast man growled.

Just shaking her head, they both let out a small laugh.

"You know, I'm not here to hurt you." He said to break the awkward silence that soon followed the laugh.

"I believe you. And know that I am not here to cause any trouble or harm." As he nodded, she went on.."Would it be weird if I asked to come see your house sometime? It intrigued me."

"Well, I have a little time tonight." He replied. "Let's go."

Knowing she should go home or at least call her Mom , she checks her cell but no reception. "Mom should understand that I am only trying to meet some new people." Caroline whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" The beast said.

Shaking her head, they headed off to the place he called home. Walking in silence for what seemed like forever, Caroline started getting antsy. She never could handle silence very well.

"You know I have no idea what your name is", she said with a pointed look at the man she has only referred to as 'The Beast'.

"Derek", turning around to hold out his over-sized hand to her.

"Caroline, but most people call me Care", taking her small, but not fragile hand in his, Caroline was grateful she couldn't blush anymore.

Now any silence that followed, Caroline wasn't mad about. Being in close proximity to Derek has been doing wonders for her. This is a scary thought, about how fast shes feeling content here with a stranger, but she didn't care about that. She's just happy she can somehow connect with someone again.

Walking closer to the destroyed house, Caroline first notices a new car has shown up. "Are you expecting someone? I can leave." Looking at the old rundown blue jeep, Caroline feels like shes somehow over stepping on something.

"No you're fine. You were bound to meet him anyways." Looking a Derek's face, seeing annoyance and a caring expression, made Caroline very curious. Still a bit confused though she follows Derek up the front steps of the burned down home.

As soon as she reached the top step, her phone rang. "Oh, Finally reception. I'm sorry, excuse me." Answering her phone, she stepped off the porch.

"Mom, yes. Yes, I am okay. I'm sorry, no reception. I got kind of lost. I am fine. I promise. I love you too."

As she hung up her phone, she turned around to see a handsome smirk on this beastly man. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Derek said smiling gently.

"I think I should go, I'm sorry. Can I have a rain check? It's getting late, and my Mom's food is in the car." Not really wanting to go, she had to force herself away.

"Rain check anytime. Nice to meet you Caroline."

"You too, Wolfy." As she turned to leave, she could hear a small chuckle from Derek, the Beast.


	7. The Curious One

**Chapter 7: The Curious One**

The whole time running back to her car, all Caroline could think about was that burned down house. What happened there and what was going on inside this exact moment? Damn her curiosity! Knowing she was going to do something stupid, Caroline just didn't care.

Turning back around she became a shadow. Making no noise as she got closer and closer. "One of the many perks of being a vampire", smirking she looks inside one of the many holes from the left side of the house. Caroline thought she should feel bad about what she was doing but she really didn't.

Looking inside she spots Derek and another boy. This boy seems familiar. Hes about the same height as Derek but much skinnier. The boy turns towards her and with a shocking discovery she realizes its the guy from the diner! "Shit what was his name?" Caroline tries to think.

"Stiles - you shouldn't be here this late. If your father knew-", now she remembers his name. Huh, weird name she thought.

"I missed you okay! You don't need to be such a sour wolf. I can leave alright", frustrated Stiles heads towards the door. Derek gets a hold of Stiles before he could pass him. Bringing his hands to the boys face, Derek calms down. "I'm sorry", both sighing as Derek runs his hand over Stiles hair.

Caroline got a surprise when Stiles leans in and kisses Derek. And not just a friendly hello peck either. "Damn that's hot", not realizing she said that out loud, Caroline cursed when Derek broke away from his kiss to look at her.

Sitting like a deer in head lights Caroline had absolutely no idea what to do. Suddenly she slipped on what seemed like a broken branch, and fell.

"Caroline?" Derek said, startled.

"Who's Caroline?" Stiles asked as Derek ran outside.

As he turned the corner to where the hole was she seemed to be looking in, he noticed her gone. "CAROLINE, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE!" He yelled. "CAROLINE."

Stepping out from behind a tree, she smiled and looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"DEREK! Where did you go?" Stiles walked out of the crumbled house, confused.

"Stiles, over here. There is someone I'd like you to meet." As Stiles came closer to them both, he thought this young, beautiful girl looked familiar.

"Hello, I'm Stiles. Have we met before?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline. You can call me Care. I was at the diner earlier, I think I saw you there."

"Yes, that's it. Wait, what are you doing out here in the woods?"

Caroline was trying to come up with a believable lie to tell Stiles, but unfortunately Derek got there before her.

"She's a vampire", smirking at Caroline and Stiles disbelief expression, as Derek looked amused.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?" Shouted Caroline.

"SHE IS A VAMPIRE? You told me they didn't exist you ass", Stiles said suddenly. Obviously that wasn't what Care was expecting his response to be.

"Wha - ", Caroline got silenced when Derek puts one hand on her shoulder and his other on Stiles.

Suddenly the wind started picking up around the three of them. For the first time in a long time Caroline and Derek both feel a void in their lives being filled. As the wind picked up, they all could feel their bodies heat up. Its not stopping and its getting worse.

"What is going on?" They all thought, before unexpectedly passing out.


	8. The Scare

**Chapter 8: The Scare**

Waking up on the cold, hard forest floor, Caroline groans in pain. "What in the world was that?" She Thought.

She has never felt that kind of pain before. Sitting up she notices her body has become stiff. So confused, Caroline notices the two men beside her are still out cold. Getting closer to Derek she notices a kind of peaceful look on his face. Looking over at Stiles next, she sees his face contorted in pain. So she's not the only one that felt the pain. "Good to know", Caroline mumbles as she takes out her phone. "12:45? Crap my Mom is gonna be so pissed."

Using her vampire speed to stand up was probably not the best idea. Moving through the pain she realized there was no way she could just leave them out like that. First taking Stiles, she went inside the front door and saw a beat up couch. Trying her hardest to set him as softly as she could. As she wiped some dirt off his forehead, Stiles sighed as the pain started going away. Looking to see him still out, Caroline went back for Derek.

Doing the same for Derek, Caroline stared at both of them on the couch. Looking at their faces she couldn't help but think how gorgeous they both were .Giving one last look, she forced herself to leave. It took everything she had in her to just walk away. Why was that? Was she really so far gone for the two of them already?

Confused Caroline called her mom as soon as she got to the car. Right before she dialed she realized she had five missed calls. _Shit_, her mom picked up on the first ring.

"CAROLINE MARIE FORBES! Do you have any idea how stressed and scared I have been? All the thoughts running through my head-", feeling really guilty, Caroline teared up. She was about to feel even more guilty.

"Mom I'm so sorry! I just got lost and almost hit an animal. I hit a no service spot and didn't realize. Gosh I feel so bad. I am alright though".

"Promise?" Liz's tired voice spoke.

"Promise. Now can you help me get back home?" Laughing Caroline tried to ease away the seriousness of the situation.

Liz stayed on the phone with Caroline the whole way home. She was so grateful to have such a caring Mother, and still felt so awful worrying her like that. As she pulled up to the house, she looked up at her bedroom window. "What is that?" She said to herself as she hurried out of the car. Blinking, then looking up again, whatever she thought she saw was gone. Being worried, she grabbed the food and ran into the house.

"MOM!"

Sitting at the table Liz looked up, "Don't shout, I'm right here."

Smiling, Caroline ran to her side and gave her a nice, long hug.

"I was worried."

"You were worried? I was worried, Caroline. Don't do that again, okay?" A confused Liz said.

"Promise."

Upon entering her room, Caroline started looking around everywhere and anywhere to see if anything was taken or out of place. Realizing all her stuff is still boxed up, except for her bed she sighed. Using her acute smell she tried figuring out if she could identify the intruder.

"Damn it! Ugh, jerk must not have stayed long". Walking over to her balcony doors she shut them with force. Not enough to break, give her enough credit. Turning back around to all her boxes, Caroline dived in with new found energy.


	9. The Intruder

**Chapter 9: The Intruder**

As the time passed, Caroline's eyes grew heavy. One look at her freshly made bed was enough for her. Slipping off her jeans, she climbed under the covers and drifted off.

"Caroline. ...Caroline..." She heard a whisper.

"Was this a dream?" she thought.

"Caroline...Caroline. ..."

"Who are you? Where are you?" She shouted.

A strange laughter filled the background. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she was being watched. As she tossed and turned, trying to wake herself up, a dark figure hovered over her sleeping body

"Caroline...Caroline..."

"What? Tell me what you want!"

"You..."

Before she could ask anymore questions to the intruder who haunted her dreams, she woke up in a sweat. As she sprung up, she noticed a small giftbox laying perfectly in the middle of the room.

Taking her time walking towards the box, Caroline looked all around her. She made sure no one was around as she picked up the small box. Looking at the light blue wrapping paper, she rolled her eyes. Having no patience to keep the paper, she ripped it open.

"Gorgeous", gasped Caroline.

Inside was a very old ring. First thing she noticed was the huge ruby diamond in the middle. The band was gold and it wrapped all around leaving three lines on each side. Picking up the ring she knew it would fit her. Looking back in the box she saw a note:

Precious Caroline,

I sincerely hope you take this ring as a token of my love. I know you said you couldn't. But I believe, in due time, you will change your mind.

Niklaus

"Ugh I should have known", growling Caroline throws everything back in the box.

Grabbing the box and discarded wrapping paper she runs down stairs and throws it in the trash. Slamming down the top of the garbage, Caroline walks back to her room feeling satisfied. Not knowing she was being watched.

She took a long, deep breath and tried to lay back down. As soon as her head hit the pullow, she was out. This time around her dreams were filled with two handsome fellas, whom she didn't mind intruding her space.

As Klaus watched Caroline once more he noticed this time she was smiling.

"Derek...Stiles..." she moaned out loud.

Klaus, the intruder, heard these names that were not his own. In fury, he smashed her lamp into the wall and vanished.

Startled, Caroline jumped up once again and before she could call out for her Mom, Liz was in the doorway making sure all was okay.


	10. The Talk

Chapter 10: The Talk

"What the hell was that Care?" Looking around the room noticing the broken lamp, Liz faces her daughter with a horrified expression on her face.

"I really have no idea", Caroline had an equal confused expression. "Was it Klaus? Shit, he must have seen me toss out his gift. Oh well, he can get over it." She thought, Shrugging her shoulders both Forbes went back to bed.

In the morning, Caroline was greeted by the shining sun through her balcony door. What a magnificent sight to see. Grinning she gets out of bed, "I could defiantly get used to this."

Walking down the stairs she notices she can't hear her mom's silent snores. Seeing a note in the kitchen, Caroline's worries went away.

Hey Sweetheart,

Went into the station to finalize some things. Be back soon.

Love,

Mom

Getting some cold blood out from the fridge, she decided she wanted to explore the house more. Walking right out of the kitchen there was a huge living room. As she roams the house she realizes there's a total of 6 good sized bed rooms. "I wonder what we are gonna do with those?" Moving onto the hallway she looks up. Noticing there's a hatch, she grabs it and pulls it open. Out comes another stair case.

"No way! I've always wanted one of these", Caroline excitedly exclaims as she sees a remodeled attic. Walls are up and there's a floor. "Can't wait to to see what I can come up with for this room", grinning she went back to her room to finish her tasty blood laying in bed.

As she took her last sip, she heard a loud knock on the door. Being nervous, and a bit angry that it may be Klaus she ran to open the door quickly.

"What?" She said as she flung open the heavy wood door.

"Caroline? You okay?" Derek said, taken back by her tone.

"Derek! Stiles! So sorry, I thought you were someone I didn't want to see." A surprised Caroline responded.

"Oh, so you wanted to see us?" Derek smirked as she let them into the house.

"Great place Caroline." Stiles said excitedly.

"Thanks, it's a dream come true. So what brings you here? Also, how did you know where I lived?"

Using one of his fingers, Derek pointed to his nose with a very amused face.

"Oh, right", laughing, Caroline gestures for them to sit on her couch in the living room. Which thankfully sits three people comfortably. Taking the lead Caroline sits in the right corner bringing her legs to rest under her. That was when she realized she never put her pants back on. Instead of feeling embarrassed she just looked at them like nothing was wrong.

"You can sit you know", she said in a teasing voice.

Stiles took no further hesitation and jumped to the left side of the couch, sitting sprawled out, looking like it wasn't his first time inside Caroline's house. Derek took a more subtle approach and just sat down in the middle.

"So, what in the world happened last night?" After a few minutes of content silence, Caroline breaks the ice.

Smiling Stiles starts to explain. "Well apparently werewolves have this thing called mating. Which is of course awesome in its own right, but now I found out a werewolf can mate with more than one person. I know crazy, right? But still awesome. I'm still kind of confused as to how it happens so I should let Derek take it away", blushing Stiles looks down.

"You are adorable", Caroline just had to tell him.

She found his babbling to be a breath of fresh air. Glad she wasn't the only one to babble now and again in situations. In turn Stiles was just as glad she wasn't annoyed with him.

"Well that's where it gets complicated. I haven't really met any werewolves who have two mates, but I have heard of them. Its said that the three people can date and have feelings for others, but can never completely give themselves to that person. For every pair it's different how its activated. And last night it happened when I touched the two of you. I was surprised by the pain - which by the way thank you for getting us off the cold forest floor", touching Caroline's hand softly, Derek gave her a small smile. Caroline couldn't keep eye contact so she looked down smiling softly.

"So you're telling me we are all mated to one another? I know nothing about you two-", letting go of Derek's hand, Caroline gets up of the couch and starts pacing.

Derek lets out a quiet whine as she moved away, but only Caroline could hear. "But at the same time I've never felt anything the way I have felt in so little time with you two. How the hell is that even possible? I mean you guys could end up hating me or wanting to kill me. I just can't handle any more pain in my life", turning away from them, Caroline feels a tear coming down from her left eye.

Feeling, rather than seeing, Derek and Stiles come closer to her. Caroline wiped away the tear. From behind Derek tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. Stiles keeps walking till he is in front of her. With a knowing look on his face he gets close to her and puts his hands on Derek's upper arms, like he is also hugging Care. The three sighing, they all felt it, that jolt of familiarity and safeness. It was an incredible feeling.

"That's the mate bond Care. And there is no rush. We have all the time to get to know each other and I highly doubt we could ever hate you", trying to console her, Derek started rubbing his face in her hair. That made Caroline giggle and her terrible mood was banished, even if it was just for a little while.


	11. The Threat

Chapter 11: The Threat

A few minutes passed and Caroline decided to break the hug. "I guess I should go put some pants on." Caroline giggled.

"I mean, if you must." Derek replied in a deep seductive voice.

As Caroline sped up the steps, she went straight for her closet. '_What to wear, what to wear.' _As she spotted a cute white button down, she heard a creak of a door.

"Hello?"

No answer. '_Hmm.'_ Walking to her dresser to grab her favorite pair of black jeans she felt someone watching her. "Stiles? Derek?" Silence.

"You almost done, Care?" Derek shouted up.

"Yes, sorry!"

She decided to give herself a look in the mirror before heading down. She was nervous to spend actual time with these two. Looking at herself one last time she felt a familiar presence.

"KLAUS! IS THAT YOU?" Shouted Caroline.

Stiles heard the shout and immediately sprung up the steps, Derek right behind him.

Once both of them came to her room they noticed a man holding Caroline by the throat. Derek eyes flashed bright red, his teeth elongating, as he started to move towards this man hurting one of his mates.

"If any one of you come near her I will kill you", Klaus growled dangerously.

His eyes changing as well as his teeth elongating in warning to the two men in the room. Derek stopped until he was in front of Stiles.

"Dammit Klaus! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND THREATEN PEOPLE WHO I CARE ABOUT! GET OVER YOURSELF! WE WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Scratching his face, Caroline maneuvers herself out of the crazed mans grip.

Not letting him recover she punches him in the face. If looks could kill they all would be dead. Backing up towards Derek and Stiles, they both bring her in an embrace. All of them let go of the breathe they all were holding.

A look of unwanted understanding came across Klaus's Face, "You have got to be kidding me. I don't give a shit about what has happened here. Mark my words blondie. You. Will. Be. Mine". With one last aggressive look at the pair Klaus vanishes.

"Guys, gosh, I am so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen", looking devastated, Caroline started to cry.

"Listen to me Care, we are all fine. We will always be fine. But can you please explain to us who that was and why he smelt so weird?" Trying to calm her down, Derek started to rub her tears away with his thumbs. Stiles was rubbing her back as well equally confused.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about ha-ha", with fake enthusiasm, Caroline tries to lighten the mood like she always does. She didn't think it would work and with one look at both her men it really hadn't.


	12. The Explanation

**Chapter 12: The Explanation**

"Well I will try and keep this short-", sighing Caroline really didn't want to tell them, But they sadly have been strung along into it by the bastard himself.

They relocated back downstairs in the living room. It really was the only place with furniture for guests right now. Caroline is pacing in front of the two men sitting on the couch. Derek and Stiles are surprisingly not interrupting her thought process.

"That was Klaus, well Niklaus, but whatever. He is one of the original family of vampires, thousands of years old and is a hybrid. That means he is a werewolf and a vampire. I know it sounds crazy, but he was born a werewolf and then was made into a vampire. Then he took centuries to try and find a way to make him be both because of the the moon curse thing. One of my friends back where I lived before here, Mystic Falls, was a pretrova doppelganger so her blood helped him transform into his hybrid status. He is a killer and has an unnatural obsession with me", Caroline stopped rambling. Looking back at her boys she sees some confusion, but looks like they followed along.

"Well...okay." Stiles didn't know what else to say, but didn't want to keep her waiting for a response.

"So, Hybrid? Sounds interesting." Derek said in a strange, but curious tone.

"It is interesting, But I've had enough of this Hybrid. I was nice for too long." Caroline replied.

"You will have nothing to worry about with us around. We will do all we can to help and protect you." Derek said in a reassuring tone.

He stood, and walked to Caroline and gave her a soft peck on her forehead. "_I really could get used to this_." She kept thinking.

"How about we go to my place and all get to know each other more?" Derek continued, "Stiles, you in?"

"Ofcourse."

"Well, let me leave my Mom a note and we can be on our way!" Caroline said happily.

As they walk outside she notices how nice his car is right away. "Whoa this is your car?" With a shocked expression she stares at the sleek shiny black car in front of her house. Hearing a snort followed by a laugh she looks at Stiles. He just gives her a knowing expression.

Unlocking the car, Derek slides into the drivers seat. Without any discussion Caroline gets in the back leaving the front for Stiles. The whole ride was pretty quiet, but thankfully it wasn't awkward or weird. It still surprised Caroline so much that she felt this way in such a short period of time.

Seeing the burned down house come into view, Caroline wonders out loud what happened to such a beautiful home. It suddenly got a little tense inside the car. Looking at Derek's face broke her heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-", Derek cuts her off. "It's fine you will soon know anyways", giving her a small smile like resembled a grimace.

Getting out of the car they all went inside the beat down house.


	13. The Hurtful Truth

**Chapter 13: The Hurtful Truth**

The three of them have been sitting on the rundown couch for awhile now. The silence wasn't as bad as she thought it was, but Caroline knew she had to keep quiet. Looking at both their faces she just knew the story was going to be horrible.

"Well I should probably start with when I was a teenager, around sixteen, I was dating this older woman named Kate. I thought we were in love. I foolishly was blind by her womanly charm. Come to find out she was a hunter. All she wanted from me was a way in. A way in towards our werewolf territory", taking a harsh breath, Derek tried to settle his thoughts and finish his horrible past.

"One night our home was surrounded by hunters. They burned our house down with everything, and everyone inside. Everyone wasn't a werewolf, there were some humans in my family. They all died except for Laura and Peter, But both of them are dead now too", wiping his face with a hard hand, Derek couldn't help but feel horrible. Stiles didn't say anything just took Derek's other hand in his, which made him feel a bit better.

Caroline never knew she could hate a person so much that she has never met before. She was fuming where she sat. "Shit Derek, I'm-I'm so sorry. I never thought - Where is this bitch? I am going to RIP HER FREAKING THROAT OUT", both of them looked at Caroline in astonishment. She sounded so sincere when she gave her condolences and then ended in fury.

"Thank you for that. Trust me I really appreciate it, but she's already dead. My uncle Peter killed her". Coming down from her heat full declaration she did something that surprised them all. She sat in Derek's lap, folding herself into him and hugging him. Derek brought his muscled arms around her surprising himself with how much he liked to be comforted.

Looking at Stiles to make sure he was okay with what was happening, both Derek and Caroline saw the most genuine smile on his face. No trace of jealousy or hurt. Caroline hopped off of Derek's strong, muscular lap and made her way over to Stiles. Sitting down on his lap next, flirting she said, "Now we can't have you feeling left out, can we?"

A blushing Stiles wasn't sure where to put his hands or what to say. He sat there stiff with a goofy smile across his face. Care decided to wrap her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but notice how much he was sweating.

"Stiles, do you feel okay?" Caroline asked.

A smiling Stiles replied, "More than okay."

Caroline couldn't help but giggle, even Derek gave a short chuckle. She couldn't help herself around them, she didn't understand it, but didn't want to question it either. She decided to guide Stiles hands around her petite waist.

She loved the way his small arms felt holding her. She turned to Stiles and decided to give him a short peck on his lips. "So Stiles, tell me more about you."

Trying to think of something to say, Stiles was a loss for words. Caroline just pecked him on the lips, willingly. He wasn't used to gorgeous women, and men, giving him so much attention, But hell he doesn't care to question it.

Finding courage within himself, Stiles ran his hand over Caroline's face and hair, tucking a strand behind her left ear. Without thinking, and possibly talking himself out of it, he kisses her. Soft and slow their lips move together as one. Pulling away the air has shifted in the room, heavy almost. Opening their eyes they just stare at each other.

"Wow", was heard beside them from Derek. And they only could agree that was exactly what this moment was. _Wow_.


	14. The New Start

**Chapter 14: The New Start**

Only seconds pass when Stiles feels his phone vibrating. "Oh, Stiles." Caroline joked.

Trying to catch his breath, and not laugh, Stiles picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, it's Dad. I'll be home for dinner tonight, do you mind cooking? I have to go back into work later."

"I can do that."

"Thanks, see you in a bit."

Stiles hangs up quickly and let's out a deep sigh.

"So, like always you have to go?" An almost annoyed Derek says.

"Yes, sorry. Dinner Duty tonight. He will be going back into work though."

Caroline slips off his lap and sinks into the couch. "I guess I should get going too."

She saw Derek's smile weaken to a frown.

"We will be back!" Caroline tried to rise a smile out of Derek, which didn't work. "Stiles, can I get a ride?" She said softly, but still all her focus on Derek.

"Yeah, you ready?" Stiles replied.

"Well I'm not ever ready to leave his side...but I must." There's Derek's smile.

She leans over and kisses Derek's scruffy face, and they were on their way out the door.

Walking behind them Derek watched them leave in Stiles blue jeep. He kept looking until he couldn't see them anymore, but he could still hear them laughing as they were trying to decide on a radio station to listen to.

Turning back around he realized how much he missed them already. Never would he have thought his life would end up like this. He was so ready to finally believe he would suffer for eternity. He almost welcomed it, but it all started with Stiles. The little shit got under his skin and he never left. Now there was Caroline, which startled him even more. He was utterly baffled that this has happened to him.

Looking around his burnt down home he finally realized something. He needed to let go of this place. Not fully, never fully, but enough to finally live his life. His life is changing and he, himself has also been changing. Realizing he's so much more that the grumpy sour wolf Stiles so happily calls him.

Smiling, he started thinking of plans to move forward.

The night passes slowly, and all they can think about is one another. The clock strikes 10:00pm and Liz tells Caroline goodnight. Caroline thought about asking her Mom for the keys so she could go out, but she didn't feel like answering twenty questions. Maybe she could sneak the car, she thought, but her Mom would hear the engine. She decided to just watch a late night talk show.

As Stiles sat on the couch waiting for his dad to leave, he decided to go upstairs and give Caroline a call.

"Hello, Care?"

"Hey! What are you up to handsome?"

A blushing glow came over Stiles face again, "I was just wondering if you'd like to head to Derek's with me tonight? My Dad is heading back to work soon."

"That sounds lovely, but I'll have to sneak out. Could you pick me up around the corner? I don't want my mom to hear the car, or see the lights."

Laughing, "Of course, anything for you." He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "Be there in about 15."

"I'll be waiting."

As soon as they hung up, Stiles heard his dad shout a goodbye. He grabbed his keys, and waiting for the headlights of his dad's cop car to fade into the darkness.

"Finally!" He said out loud.

Grabbing his coat, he headed to get Caroline. He couldn't wait to see her and Derek again.


	15. The Decision

**Chapter 15: The Decision**

Making sure her mom was asleep, Caroline made her way to the side of her street. She Wanted to make sure the car wouldn't disrupt her mom. Deciding to sit on the side walk she waits for her Stiles.

Hearing the jeep before even seeing it she realized how calming the sound was. Smiling while getting off the curb, Caroline giggles at Stiles excited expression.

"Permission to come inside?", curtsying, Caroline couldn't keep her giggle inside.

"Granted, my lady", trying his best to bow, Stiles mistakes his space and smacks his head on the steering wheel.

"Are you alright?", she situated herself in the very comfortable jeep, trying her best not to laugh at his expense.

"Oh just peachy", rubbing his head Stiles turns the car around, driving towards Derek's place.

Feeling bold Caroline takes his right hand and intertwined it in her own. "Is this okay?" Caroline looks at his face which was turning a bit red. "Perfectly okay", smiling while squeezing her hand.

Just minutes pass and they were already headed deep into the woods. As the house became less distant Caroline's stomach started to get even more butterflies. She already has Stiles right here, now she will be seeing Derek too. '_Perfect night', _she thought.

Derek was out on the porch, and hearing the familiar sound of Stile's Jeep he jumps up and tries not to act so excited. Before Stiles can turn the engine off, Caroline jumps out and greets Derek with a nice, passionate kiss. '_What has gotten into me?' _She thought quietly, but of course Derek heard.

Stiles reaches them, and gives them both a nice squeeze. "Let's go inside." Derek suggested.

As they go in, Stiles and Caroline notice that the place is a bit more clean looking. "Derek, did you clean up some while we were gone?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I thought it was time. I also want to talk to you guys about maybe tearing this old place down?" Derek replied, with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Are you sure about this?", Stiles was completely shocked. He never thought Derek would even think of tearing down his old home. Even though Stiles thinks this is a good idea for Derek to move on, he just wanted what's best for his sour wolf. Yet looking at Derek's face it seems he may need a new nickname for his and Caroline's wolf. He was shocked when he wasn't more surprised at his thinking. Getting out of his thoughts, Stiles takes Derek's left hand in one of his.

Noticing Stiles reaction to what Derek said, Caroline decides to stay quiet while taking Derek's right hand into hers. Trying to show she supported whatever he was about to say.

"Yeah. I mean it's sudden, but I realized I need to do this. There's so much pain around this place. I don't want to feel that anymore. This should be a place where their memories are cherished and not hated", swallowing the lump in his throat, Derek could feel what Stiles and Caroline where feeling. He was very appreciative, he didn't feel any pity just understanding.

Caroline was the first to react. On her tip toes she tucks her head in Derek's right side of the neck since she's a bit shorter than the two men. Following her lead Stiles does the same to the left side. At least he didn't have to go on his tip toes.

"We are here for whatever you need", Stiles says without any hesitation. Caroline agreed completely as she nodded her head. Sighing in contempt Derek brings his arms around his two younger mates. Never in a million years he would think this would be his life.


	16. The Inside Joke

**Chapter 16: The Inside Joke**

Hours passed into the dark night, but it only felt like minutes. They laughed, cuddled and just enjoyed being in each others presence. Stiles eventually fell asleep in Derek's strong arms, and Derek dozed soon after. Caroline wanted to just stay there and watch them sleep, but her Mom would be waking soon.

"Stiles? Stiles? Can I just borrow the jeep? I promise to bring it back bright and early." Caroline asked softly not to disturb Derek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caroline. I can take you home, that's no problem." Stiles replied, wiping his sleepy eyes.

"You two look so peaceful, I don't want you to have to go."

"Caroline, It's my pleasure. Let me get my keys."

Stiles stands up and gives a long, much needed stretch. Caroline couldn't help put look at his hip bones, as they showed when his shirt lifted. He walked slowly over to the counter, grabbed a pen and paper to write Derek a note so he didn't have to wake him. Caroline couldn't choose what to stare at, Stiles cute face thinking of what to say in the note, or Derek's closed eyes in deep sleep.

"Okay, done. Let's get you home Miss Forbes."

On the way home Caroline was lost in her own thoughts as they drove past the vast of trees.

"You know even though we get along so well, we still barely know each other" looking at Stiles, Caroline voiced her thoughts.

"I know. How about we get together at my house later and get to know each other some more? I'll even make something for lunch! Wait, shit do you eat human food? You know since you're a vampire. Shit, I'm sorry." Stiles couldn't look at her, he just kept figiting while his eyes kept roaming the street in front of him.

Laughing in amusement, Caroline wasn't angry at his sentiment. She could even understand the confusion.

"Stiles, it's okay. It's a perfectly curious question. Yes, I do still eat human food. Among other things".

"Like blood?" Stiles calmly asked. Well as much as he could.

"Well, I drink blood, but in blood bags", laughing Caroline tried to cover her discomfort.

"Hey-", intertwining his fingers with hers, he gives her a squeeze. "It's who you are. There's nothing wrong with it", smiling as Caroline seemed to relax, Stiles came to a stop.

"Derek or myself will pick you up in a few hours since you have no idea where I live", smiling Stiles takes the plunge as he leans in to kiss her. It was merely a peck but damn it felt like more.

"Night Stiles." Caroline gets out of the jeep with a content smile on her face. Waving as Stiles drove away she goes towards the back of the house. Seeing her balcony in sight she uses her leg strength to jump and lands right in the middle of her balcony. Happy with herself she grips the door handle. Opening it, she was greeted with the sounds of her mothers soft snoring.

Relieved her mother was still asleep she went to her dresser to find something to wear to bed. Opening her underwear drawer, she takes out a black teddy. Getting undressed and putting on the teddy she sighs at how soft and comfortable it is.

Laying down in the middle of her bed, Caroline sighs again feeling so comfortable, she falls asleep instantly. Her dreams were marvelous involving two gorgeous men.

Hearing her Mom's alarm go off, she moans wishing she was still dreaming. "Mom, turn that off!" She shouts, not even thinking of what she's saying.

Liz opened up Caroline's bedroom door slowly, "Sorry, Miss Grumpy."

"No, I'm sorry Mom. Not much sleep last night."

"And why not?"

"Oh, um...just restless, I guess."

"Well, get back to sleep then. I will be working a double today, so you have to entertain yourself again."

Thinking to herself, I'll have two handsome guys entertaining me. She smiles at her mom and falls back to sleep. Noon came sooner than she had hoped, yet not soon enough for certain reasons. She slipped out of bed, and headed to the shower. The warm water hit her skin, and she closed her eyes tight. Flashes of Derek, and Stiles entered her mind. Turning the water off, she heard a knock on the door. "Oh, Great."

Grabbing a towel to cover herself, she ran downstairs and cracked open the heavy door. "Hey Care! Oh...HEY CARE." Stiles said, as he blushed. He couldn't help but look her up and down.

"Stiles, oh gosh. Look at me, I'm so sorry I woke up late."

"It's fine, I should of called, but no complaints." He tried to be flirty, but it always came out in an awkward tone.

"Stiles, you make me laugh, come on in. I'll be right back." Caroline dashed up the steps and got dressed as quick as she could.

Looking through her closet she finally decides on a pair of dark red skinny jeans with a black lace tank top. Putting her usual touches of make up on, she puts on a pair of black flats with bows on the top. Checking herself in her mirror she agrees with how she looks.

"Alright I am all good for now and I have lots of time today. My mom is on a double shift so no worries for coming home late" reaching to where Stiles was standing she gave him a hug in greeting.

"Oh is your mom a doctor?" hugging her back Stiles asked curiously.

"No! My mom just took the secondary sheriff's position".

Stiles just gives her a look.

"What?" shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Caroline wondered what's wrong.

"My dad is the other sheriff" Stiles expression changes to one of concern. He has the biggest smirk she's ever seen.

"Just wait till Derek hears about this", laughing uncontrollably Stiles starts to head back out to his jeep.

As she locks her front door she wonders what that was about. Hopefully she will find out later today. Hopping in the jeep they made there way towards his home. Right as they parked in the driveway Caroline could smell that Derek was inside.

"Derek's inside".

"I still have to get used to you guys having amazing sense's", smiling they make their way inside.

Following Stiles to what appeared to be his kitchen they found Derek perched up against the island in the middle of the space. Walking up to Derek, Stiles greets him with a kiss. Biting her lip Caroline couldn't help the wave of pleasure that soared through her. Looking at Derek's smirk she knew he felt her change of emotion.

Derek moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek, as he kissed her. Smiling in the kiss she pushed into him feeling his hard body. Pulling away she noticed Stiles started to cook something. '_Oh boy, there's that look again' _

"So Derek...Guess whose the new secondary sheriff!?" Stiles tried to keep the suspense up but he failed after a few seconds.

"Who?" Derek was confused why Stiles was having so much fun with that fact.

"Care's mom".

Staring at Caroline he felt like a deer caught in head lights. "Shit." he exclaimed. Stiles couldn't contain his laughter as he doubled over holding his stomach.

"Am I missing something?" Caroline asked finally.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry Caroline, I just find it amusing." Stiles replied, straightening himself out.

"Okay, just get back to cooking, we're hungry."

As Stiles turns back to the stove to cook some pasta and meat sauce, she feels Derek's eyes on her. She looks at him, and he doesn't even flinch. "Can I help you?" She says with flirtation showing in her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Derek couldn't help but say something, she deserved to hear it.

Caroline couldn't help but smile, but wasn't sure what to say back. Stiles turns around, and smirks, "Lunch is served."

"About time!" She says jokingly.

As they sat at the table, they finally talked more about who they are, where they came from and what's changed in their lives the past couple of years.


	17. The Stilinski Home

**Chapter 17: The Stilinski Home**

Sitting comfortably in Stiles bedroom, all three of them are lounging on his bed. Laughing uncontrollably at what Stiles just said, Derek and Caroline just shook their heads at him.

"Alright, now on to a more serious note..How did you two get together?" Caroline waited until she couldn't keep a handle on her interest anymore. Derek and Stiles gave each other a quick look.

"Well I guess it started when he kept threatening me and pushing me up against walls. Or maybe when I kept saving his ass over and over again. Hm, or you know when he stopped being such a jerk and let me in", giving Derek a playful smile, Stiles leans in to the older mans face kissing him. Derek tried to keep his scowl but it was lost in a smile as he leaned into the kiss.

"Yeah this little shit got under all my walls and wouldn't go away", laughing as they broke apart.

Biting her lip Caroline still couldn't get used to how sexy it is seeing her two boys kiss._ 'Gosh, what in the world am I going to do when I see them do more?' _She thought._ 'Whoa, now Care calm yourself down before they figure you out.' _Shaking her head to get out of her own thoughts, but one look to Derek and she knew he somehow knows what she's thinking.

"Sorry." An embarrassed Caroline said, looking downward.

No clue to what's going on, a confused Stiles just had to ask. "Care, why are you sorry?" As he finished his sentence Derek let out a small chuckle. "Okay, what am I missing? Care? Derek?"

"Maybe I should just go." Care got up from the bed, but before she could put her right foot down she felt a grasp on her forearm.

"Don't go, please let Stiles know what is going on. You don't have any reason to be embarrassed." Derek said firmly, but in a comforting way.

Sitting back on the bed, she looked to Stiles to see a concerned look on his face.

"Caroline, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I just don't have the ability to read your thoughts like others do." Glancing at Derek.

She took a long, hard deep breath and decided to get what was continuously in her head out.

"I just - find it incredibly sexy watching you two kiss and I was ultimately thinking of watching you do other things", she tried to rush it out without looking at their faces. Which of course didn't work since she was staring at them like a deer caught in head lights. Lets just say Stiles reaction wasn't what she thought, he was laughing.

Taking it the wrong way she started to try and leave again. This time it was Stiles who grabbed her wrist. "Care, I'm so sorry for laughing. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just happy I am not the only one having those thoughts", looking back at Stiles sheepish face, Caroline melted.

"Really?" her voice came out small. Normally she wasn't like this, but this whole thing was new to her. Nodding and smiling, Stiles pulled her into a hug.

"You should see the thoughts going around in my head" Looking at Derek they both saw him smirking, but they could see the softness in his eyes which made them all relax.

Finally feeling that she shouldn't be embarrassed about anything with them, she let her shoulders relax. Derek pulls his body back, to make even more room for her on the bed. Seeing it as an invite, she climbed between the two and sat comfortably between them.

"So, tell me about the pack, or any other friends of you two." Care said more confidently.

Stiles starting, "We can start with Scott, which is my best friend, but also part of the pack. We've been friends forever, he's seriously like a brother to me." Before he could go on, they look up to see a tan skinned boy popping his head in the door.

"Aw, how sweet Stiles." Scott said, with a smirk.


	18. The 'Not so surprise' Surprise

**Chapter 18: The 'Not so surprise" Surprise.**

Scott's face looked a little bewildered at the sight in front of him._ 'Who was this girl? And why were the three of them sitting so close together?'_ he thought.

"Hey Scott, my man!" Noticing Scott's expression, Stiles got up to greet him with their manly hug maneuver hand shake.

"I'd like you to meet Caroline, or Care for short. She just moved here a few days ago." giving Care the biggest smile, Stiles slapped the back of Scott's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you".

"You too!".

Before anything else could go on someones phone went off. All of them checked to see if it was them. The three guys laughed as the realized it wasn't.

"Sorry guys" Caroline smiles a bit and looks at her new text. It was from her mom:

_'Hey honey. Its getting pretty late and I cant leave unfortunately. Can you gram some food and come eat with me? I want you to meet some people! :D'_

'Alright momma will do! Any specific cravings? haha.'

_'Hmmmm surprise me! xoxo'_

Looking back up she realized she was the center of attention. "Uh, it was just my mom. She needs me to get her some food and meet some people" laughing she got up.

"Sorry to leave to soon" she shook Scott's hand.

"No worries" he smiled. His smile reminded her of an energetic puppy. '_Cute!'_

Unsure of what to do she heads towards the door. "Ill see you guys later" giving a little wave she ran out of there. She didn't do well in awkward situations and she couldn't be around them either.

Once she was outside she realized she didn't have a car. Making sure she wasn't being seen she ran, vampire speed, through as many backstreets as possible. Before she knew it, the Diner was in her sight.

Back at the Stilinski home, before Scott could ask anymore details about the beautiful blonde that was filling up the bed, Stiles got a call.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Would you mind grabbing some food and bringing it up to the station? I'd like you to meet some people."

Wondering who else in this town is there to meet, he agreed. "I'll stop by the diner, and head to you."

As he hung up, Derek already knew that was the queue for him to leave.

"Come on Scott, I guess I'll fill you in." Derek said as he grabbed his jacket and gave Stiles a quick peck on the forehead.

A surprised Scott took the offer, and headed out the door behind Derek. "See ya, Stiles."

As soon as they left, Stiles tried to spruce himself up a bit, not knowing who he had to meet. He then headed to car, and towards his favorite Diner.

As Care entered the diner, she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hello Antonio!"

"Hello again, glad you came back!"

As Caroline gave her take out order, they made small talk. The food was ready within minutes, and she was already on her way.

_So glad the station is close. _She thought to herself. '_Too many humans out now for my Vamp speed.'_

Just missing Care, Stiles opens the diner door and has to greet all his Diner friends.

Opening the sheriff station door, Caroline meets a dark skinned woman with a bright smile.

"How may I help you miss?".

"Yes, hi - I was wondering where - " before she could finish she saw her mom around the corner. Giving the woman at the counter a smile she told her, "Never mind".

As soon as she got close to her mom she pulled her in a hug.

"Ooof, watch out I got food in my hands" laughing they both went in to a room. Recognizing it as some kind of rec room they sat at a small, round table in a corner.

"Mmmmm hantks Arec" Liz told her daughter with her mouth full of food.

"Mom!" laughing Caroline threw a fry at her moms face.

"So who did you want me to meet?" Caroline wondered after a few moments has passed. Before her mom could answer she could hear someone else come into the room. When she looked up she realized it was two people. One whom she was very surprised to see.

"Hey Liz, my boy is finally here. Stiles this is Liz the secondary sheriff and her daughter Caroline. By the way its nice to meet you Caroline" letting go of Stiles shoulder he goes to shake her hand.

"Long time, no see" Stiles and Caroline give each other a knowing look.

To say the look on their parents faces was surprised was just icing on the cake. "For some reason I am not all that surprised" shaking his head in amusement the sheriff sat down and took out his dinner.

"Where did you two meet?" Liz asked both of them noticing how they where staring at each other. But unlike other mothers she knew when to keep her mouth shut on some subjects.

"The diner" both Caroline and Stiles answered not wanting to give up anything. Laughing, they went back to eating, missing the look the two sheriffs gave each other.


	19. The Hot Attic

**Chapter 19: The Hot Attic**

As the two Sheriff's dinner breaks ended, they all said their goodbyes. Caroline followed Stiles out the door, and Stiles just had to ask, "Vampire speed running, right? Since you didn't have the car?" Giving a smirk, he nudged Care to get her to smile.

"Me? Do that?" giggling, Care couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"If you want, you know I can give you a lift home." Stiles offered as he looked down, breaking the staring contest.

"I would love that."

Hopping into Stiles jeep, she suddenly had a great Idea. "Would you mind dropping me off at that Decor store near my house?"

"Not at all, but if buy anything you wouldn't have a car to put all the stuff in. I guess, I can stay and shop with you.." Stiles hoped she wouldn't mind him tagging along.

"I could use your jeep...and I'd love to spend the day with you." She said jokingly.

As they pulled into the parking lot, she was ready to tackle her idea.

"May I ask what we are shopping for today?"

"It's kind of a secret, but you'll find out soon."

As they walked into the store, Care couldn't help but grab a hold of Stiles hand. She noticed it was a little sweaty, but looking at him she knew he was still a little nervous around her. It felt good to be with someone again, and be able to do things like this. A couple hours flew by, and Stiles still wasn't sure what she was going to do with everything she was buying. He also didn't want to question it.

As they were loading paint cans, bedding and the actual bed to the top of his jeep, Stiles no longer could keep his tongue. "Okay I give up! What are you doing that you need this?" Looking at Care's smirk he sighs realizing she's not going to tell him. Rolling his eyes playfully he stalks to the drivers side trying to keep the smile from his face.

"You will see soon enough. Just be lucky this is all I have thought about needing for what I want to do", laughing at Stiles expression again, she gets inside the jeep and they make their way back to Care's.

"You have a freaking attic?! This is freaking awesome!" Stiles stares in awe at how big the room was. He has a feeling he is really going to like this room.

"I know right!? I have always wanted one! Wait, crap I didn't think this through...How am I going to get a bed up here?" groaning Caroline puts her head in her hands.

Walking towards Care, Stiles wraps her in an embrace. "Hey stop fretting, did you not notice the big window to your left?" Looking slowly to her left she puts her head in her hand again. But this time in realizing how right he was. She could feel Stiles shaking from laughter. Against her better judgement she joins him.

"Okay lets just go past that stupid moment and get to painting!" Looking at Stiles's face, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to book it out of there, she leans in and kisses him. Softly at first until he grips the side of her face and the other side of her hair. Deepening the kiss, Caroline's hands take hand fulls of his shirt to keep up with the kiss. Pulling back Stiles was trying to take in as much oxygen as he could, "Wow. Yeah, okay." grinning in triumph Caroline gets the paint and paint brushes, handing one to Stiles.

"Thank you, love" surprised by her own admission she looks to his face to see if it made him uncomfortable. Letting go of the unnecessary breath after seeing the smile on his face, she bends down to open one of the paint cans.

"Huh, that's a really nice color" Stiles said as he saw the deep green color.

"Wait, don't you want to bring up the bed before we paint? Cause knowing my luck we try to get it in and it falls right now the wet walls" laughing Care agrees with him.

Walking to the window she opens it. Looking down she realizes there is no way she could do this by herself. "Ugh there is no way I can bring the bed by myself", Stiles comes over and looks out the window seeing absolutely no edge to try and use.

"See told you I didn't have any luck", both laughing, Stiles went on, "Let's call our wolf and see if he wouldn't mind helping". Getting out his phone Stiles starts to text him. Within a few seconds, Derek answered.

"Woah, I think that's the fastest he has ever answered me back ha-ha. He said he will be here soon", looking over at Care's expression Stiles grins. "Oh, I know that look missy. Just think we probably will get him to take his shirt off", laughing again Stiles pulls her in a hug, putting his face on top of her head.

Walking back downstairs they decided they wanted to wait for him in the living room. And thank fully they didn't have to wait long.

Before Derek could knock, Caroline opened the door and greeted him with a light peck on the cheek. "Hello, Derek." Care said, as she backed up to let him in.

"Hey guys. So I hear you need a bed moved?" Derek said as he took a look at his two mates.

"You could say that." Stiles replied with a crooked smile.

Caroline lead Derek up to the attic to explain what was going on. It was nice to know that he was there to help, and he didn't ask questions. Within minutes he had the bed in the attic, like it was some easy task. "Is it just me or is it getting hot in this attic?" Derek said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You could say that." Caroline couldn't help but picture Derek shirtless.

Derek gave a half smile, and slowly took his shirt off. As he lifted the tight white v-neck off of him, Stiles and Caroline couldn't help but stare. "Stiles, stop staring at me like you've never see me take off my shirt." Derek couldn't help but joke.

"It's still amazing each and every time." Stiles said, a little embarrassed.

As Care finally shook out of the trance, she decided to wait on painting. "Thank you Derek, did you want me to get you guys something to drink?" Care offered.

"Actually, I have something else in mind." Derek slowly moved closer to Care, but gave Stiles a quick look.

As he reached Care, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked over his shoulder and told Stiles with her eyes to get over there. As Stiles approached them, Care could feel the sexual tension rise. Without thinking twice she turned around, facing Stiles, with Derek still wrapped around her. Suddenly Stiles went in for her lips, and she couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Running her hands through Stiles hair she couldn't help but tug it every few seconds. Moaning as Stiles gives her a love bite on her lips, she pushes back into Derek's hard body. Bringing her right hand above her she grips Derek's hair. Without a second thought Derek goes straight to her neck. Running his tongue over her sensitive neck Caroline had to break the kiss as she gasped.

"Oh god", she moans as Derek nips at her neck. Grabbing Stiles neck she brings him towards her and starts kissing him again. As she's in between her two mates, she sighs. Oh yeah, she can get used to this.


	20. The Offer

**Chapter 20: The Offer**

Sighing, Caroline put down her paint brush. Backing away from the wall she sat down on the already made bed. Derek and Stiles accompanied her since they were also done. Marveling in there work, Caroline felt very proud of her it. She thinks she has outdone herself, even if the whole room isn't totally finished. Looking at Stiles she noticed he seemed pretty tired. Smiling a soft smile she brought her hand up to rub the back of his neck and head. Sighing into her hand Stiles immediately relaxed.

Looking over at Derek she realized he was angled really close to her. Biting her lip she looked into his eyes. Seeing the look in his eyes made her gasp. She never thought someone would look at her in that way ever again. It was admiration.

"You better stop doing that or else I'm gonna fall asleep" moaning out Stiles grabs her hand and pulls away from his head. Keeping her hand Stiles grins at her through half lidded eyes.

Before anyone could say something Stiles stomach growled. Laughing they decided to head down to have a snack. Which was a good idea because the smell of the semi wet paint was getting to Derek and Caroline.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really sure what we have. Feel free to look for yourselves", heading towards her kitchen she jumped up on to the counter.

"I could go for anything right now", laughing Stiles opened the fridge. Looking inside he saw these dark red bags. "Well maybe not anything", grabbing one of the bags he showed both Derek and Caroline with a cheeky grin on his face. He wanted to make sure Caroline knew he was okay with it. He was thankfully rewarded with a lovely laugh coming from her.

In the end they settled on a frozen pizza. Cause come one who doesn't love it? They settled into the living room couch just cuddled up to each other.

"You did a wonderful job Care, in the attic", Derek told her while he was stroking her hair. "I especially love the color. Reminds me of the forest", giving a quick kiss to her forehead he moved his hand to start rubbing his other mates head. Who looked about ready to pass out.

Looking a bit nervous Caroline looked at him, "Well I'm glad you feel that way cause I was thinking since you wanted to tear down your old home you could stay here with me! Take the attic space. My mom probably wont notice since she's so busy. But I mean if you don't want to-" before she could finish Derek's lips pressed harshly down onto hers. Gripping his shoulder she met him with as much enthusiasm.

"Thank you", he told her while pulling way. "That means a lot to me" giving her one last peck, Caroline smiled the brightest smile. She hasn't been this happy in a long time. Hell, she's never been this happy. Hearing a snore they look over to see Stiles sprawled out on the couch. Derek couldn't help but laugh and rub his hand through Stiles growing hair. Caroline giggled as she realized how cute Stiles looked sleeping.

As Stiles took a nap, Derek and Care sat up talking about what he wanted to do with his new future home. As he was talking, and throwing out ideas he mentioned Care and Stiles a few times. "So, we are in your future, for awhile?" Care couldn't help but ask.

"Awhile. A long, long time." Derek didn't realize how much he has mentioned them as he talked about his plans. He continued, "I hope, that's okay?"

"I'll be around a long, long time and I am happy it'll be with you two."

As Stiles snored, Derek realized how late it was getting. "I should get going, but are you sure about the offer?"

"I couldn't be more sure." Care responded.

"Well, If you don't mind tomorrow night, could I stay up there? Settle in?" Derek didn't like asking such questions, but he couldn't help himself. He can start working on the house, and stay near Caroline.

"I'll have it finished for you." Care stood up, and grabbed Derek's rough hands. As she pulled him up, she fell right into a kiss.

Walking Derek to the door she watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. Going back to Stiles she saw he was in the exact same spot. Laughing softly she went to go get a blanket. When she returned she just wanted to cover him, but she realized she was pretty tired too.

Making sure not to disturb him too much she slid next to him. Putting her head on his chest, he moved to put an arm around her. Pulling the blanket over them they both sighed. Feeling content she snuggled further and fell asleep.


	21. The Not So Mysterious Jeep

**We wanted to say thank you for all of the follows, and reviews! We PM the o**

**Chapter 21: The Not So Mysterious Jeep**

Hours passed, and they continued to hold one another in their deep stages of sleep.

Meanwhile, Liz had one more hour left of work, and needed to do one more round in the neighborhood. Going down the streets, she came to her own. As she passed her house she noticed a beat up, blue jeep. Radioing the dispatcher, she asks them to search the license plate before anything else. Suddenly laughter fills the radio airwaves.

"Liz, this is Sheriff Stilinksi. That is my sons jeep, may I ask why you need to know?"

"Oh, goodness. Well, he is at my house it seems." She couldn't help but give a short laugh, and a sigh of relief.

"That's my boy!" he said jokingly.

Feeling relief come over her, she didn't question anything and went on to the next street.

Only minutes passed, and Caroline jerked her body up quickly. "Crap! Stiles! It's almost 2am. You should go, I didn't think we'd sleep this long. My mom will be home in just a..."

Before she could complete her sentence, she sees the lights of her moms car pull up. Instead of trying to rush Stiles out, she turns on the TV and sits up straight on the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm home!" Liz said, smirking.

"Oh, hey mom! We were just watching TV." Care replied when her mom came into the living room. Looking at the TV she gave her daughter a look of disbelief. The channel they were on was showing some documentary about goats.

"Sure hon, whatever you say. I'm going upstairs, I'm so tired. Young man you should head home also", trying not to laugh Liz makes her way to her room.

With her mom out of the room Care and Stiles looked at each other. It wasn't long till they were laughing. And laughing hard at the situation they did.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. But, I could defiantly get used to waking up next to you" cradling the side of her face, Stiles runs his thumb over her cheek. Leaning in he gives her a sleepy kiss.

Caroline walked him out to his jeep and gave him another kiss before he reversed and drove out of the driveway.

Making sure to lock the door she made her way up to her room. Grabbing a light blue teddy this time she walked out and made her way to her bathroom. It was huge, with a double sink, a big soaker tub and a clear shower that's big enough to have four or five people. Smiling slyly to herself she undressed and got in the shower. Sighing softly as the right temperature hit her body. Taking her time she cleaned herself with her vanilla scented body wash. Gosh she loved that smell. Once she was done she made sure to wipe away any water that got onto the glass doors.

Drying herself she put on her teddy. As she looked in the mirror she cupped her round breasts and she smirked. Walking back she didn't really pay attention. All she wanted to do was get in her bed and sleep. Which is exactly what she tried to do. Until she got a text.

"You better remember what I said Blondie! You will be mine. - Klaus"

Feeling so frustrated Caroline almost threw her phone at the wall. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction so she contained herself and went to sleep. Ignoring him and not even taking the time to answer back. He doesn't deserve it she thinks.


	22. The Absence

**Chapter 22: The Absence**

Beep. Groaning Caroline rolled over and blindly searched for her phone. Finally finding it tangled in her sheets, she slits her eyes to look who text her so damn early. After looking at the time she realized it wasn't near the morning.

_'Hey missy are you up yet? I want to see you -Derek'_

Whoops. Caroline shot out of bed realizing she still hadn't finished the attic. Oh well, maybe it was for the best. Now Derek could pick out whatever else he wanted for the room. A quick reply, as she told him she was sorry and that he's welcome to come anytime. Smiling she threw her phone on the bed.

Walking over to her closet she wonders what she wants to wear today. Then Walking to her balcony she opens the doors and relishes in the sun. Going back she searches for one of her skirts. Not paying attention she didn't hear someone jump into her room.

"Wow", a startled husky voice exclaimed.

Turning around fast she drops the two skirts she was debating over. Looking at the mans expression she couldn't help the flash of lust that soared through her.

"Hey Der-" without letting her finish, Derek moved towards her slamming his lips against hers. Both groaning at the sheer force of his action. Lips moving against each other, Caroline stood on her tiptoes to mold herself into him. Gripping his hair, Caroline bit his bottom lip.

Loosing some self control Derek grips Caroline's hips. Running his hands lower he squeezed her ass and lifted her up. Caroline automatically wraps her legs around him. Feeling the bulge in front of his pants she moaned and started to grind against him. Before she knew it Derek slammed her back against the wall.

Breaking away from the force, Caroline couldn't keep in the moan that came out after Derek moved his lips to her neck. Finding the spot between her ear and neck Derek was relentless with his motions and he found that was one of her spots.

Even with all the heat and passion that filled the room, they both felt something, or someone was missing. As they ripped their sweaty bodies apart, they knew eachother shared the same thought.

"Where's Stiles?" Care broke the silence first, still catching her breath.

"Odd enough, I haven't heard from him. Let me give him a call, see if he's awake."

As Derek glides around the room waiting for Stiles to answer, Care lays back on her bed and smiles uncontrollably. She couldn't help but replay the last ten minutes in her head, blocking out the rest of the world.

"Care...hello...Care?" Derek tried to snap her out from her day dream, but couldn't help but smirk.

As she sat up, she couldn't help but giggle with embarrassment.

"Welcome back." Derek joked.

"Sorry, is Stiles meeting up?" She couldn't help but stare hard at Derek's chiseled jawline.

"Maybe later, he is spending some time with his dad today. "

"Well, then let's have a day together. We can finish up the attic, and maybe you can sleepover tonight?" She wanted him near, as much as possible.

"I would love that" Derek stared down at her. Looking at her laying down on her bed he realized she was still in her light blue lingerie piece. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, "You should probably change before I lose all control here" hearing this Caroline looks at her body and giggles.

"Yeah that's probably for the best" getting up she makes her way back towards her closet. Bending down she picks up the black and gray flannel skirt. Hearing an intake of air, Caroline couldn't help but smirk to herself. It felt amazing to feel wanted again.

Inside the closet she grabbed a plain black shirt. Throwing her pieces of clothing on her bed she walks towards her dresser to pick some undergarments. Wanting to keep her fashion color choice she grabs her black lace pair and turns around. Looking at Derek's expression she pauses.

"Maybe you should wait downstairs" giving him a sheepish smile.

Swallowing again he makes his way towards her. Licking his lips he moves in and kisses her. Before anyone could deepen it he's already out the door and closes it.

Breathing out an unesassary breathe she gets to work on changing.

"Stiles! You ready?" Sheriff Stilinski shouted up to him.

Stiles couldn't help but stare at his phone even though minutes passed since he last hung up from Derek. "I'll be right down." As much as he wanted to be with his mates, he knew it was good to spend time with his dad.

As seconds passed, he grabs his jacket and hurries down the long set of stairs to see his father waiting by the door. "What shall we do today, dad?"

The sheriff looked up, but had an uncertainty of what to say. "What do you kids do these days?"

_'Roam the woods with hot werewolves and sexy vamps'_, he thought to himself.

"Let's just grab some food, and see where the day takes us."


	23. The Awkward Diner

Chapter 23: The Awkward Diner

Walking down the stairs Caroline made her way towards Derek who was sitting on her couch. Looking at him she realized something.

"You know I still know nothing about this town. What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"How about we get something to eat, then just roam around and see what best suits your needs?" Derek's voice bordered on sultry as he ended his sentence. 'Damn him and that voice', she thought.

"That sounds perfect! Where should we eat? Now that I think about it I'm starving" laughing Derek walked over to her and swung his arm over her shoulder. Turning her around he walked her to his insanely glorious car, stopping to let her lock to door.

"The diner of course" he smirked at her facial expression. It was a mix between hunger and amusement. Her amusement eventually won out because she just giggled her happy answer. Getting into the car Derek sped his way to the diner.

Stiles and the Sheriff parked on the street, and headed towards the diner. As Stiles looked up, he noticed a familiar car parked across the street. 'What is Derek doing here?' He thought to himself.

The Diner was busy, but the Stilinski's got their usual booth. As they took a seat, Stiles glanced at each booth to see if Derek was inside. Suddenly, he heard the laugh of Caroline, and his heart sank. He wanted to be in that conversation that is making her laugh like that. Hoping his dad wouldn't notice them he tried to make small talk.

"Dad, anything new going on at the department these days?"

"The usual and just trying to make sure Caroline's Mom feels good and comfortable in the new town." As Sheriff Stilinski finished his sentenced, he looked over and saw Derek and Caroline right away. Looking back at Stiles he whispers, "I thought you and Caroline were getting close? Why is she here with HIM?"

Stiles, couldn't say what he wanted to, but the "They're just friends." excuse came out.

Rolling his eyes, the Sheriff went back to looking at the menu.

Across the diner Caroline laughed at Derek's unique sense of humor. He was telling her stories of Stiles from the few years he has known him.

"Did he really make you take off your shirt just to get one of his friends to help out?" Caroline couldn't contain the huge smile at seeing his expression. Laughing louder than was probably necessary, she slapped the table. Derek smiled in amusement at her antics.

"I never knew he could smile" a familiar gruff voice from across the diner was heard.

"Dad!"

Looking across the diner his eyes met an indifferent sheriff and what looked like a semi-distressed Stiles. Meeting Stiles eyes he could see the apology that was held in them. Stiles face turned into a half smile half grimace as he shrugged. Saying 'hey, sorry babe this is my dad, what can you do?'.

Not taking it to heart of the sheriff's statement he turned back to Caroline. Seeing the sadness in her face Derek frowned. Reaching over he took her smaller daintier hand in his large muscular one, "Hey, don't take that to heart. Me and the sheriff haven't gotten along so well. It's all good", squeezing her hand he started to rub his thumb over the top of hers.

That seemed to relax her as she nodded her head. She didn't like it but she could understand it from what they have told her about these two interacting and their circumstances.

Breaking away, their server who kept trying to get Derek's attention came back with their ordered food. Derek decided on a steak dish with roasted vegetables while Caroline ordered some chicken tacos. This place really has everything she mused.

"If there is _anything_ else I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask", smirking only at Derek the waitress flirted with him. Slitting her eyes in annoyance she answered her before Derek possibly could. "Excuse you, I think we are all good here. You should get back to your job, be a shame if you lost it because you couldn't give your attention to your other customers" smiling in gratification at the girls huff of annoyance as she turned around and stalked away.

Grinning to herself she looked back at Derek's greatly amused face.

"What?" laughed Caroline.

"Nothing, just you and Stiles are a lot alike." Derek laughed, his eyes shining with something.

Smirking a bit she took that as a complement. Turning back to their food they dug in. Eating faster than expected, since they where hungrier then they thought.

Stiles slumped down in his booth, and the Sheriff knew he crossed a line. "I'm sorry son, I just don't know why you get so upset when I say certain things about him. I do let my opinions get the best of me."

Wanting to just tell the truth about everything, he decided it wasn't the right place or time. Sitting up straight he gave a half smile, and a small nod to his dad. As the food came to their table, they continued with small talk and tried to enjoy their time together.


	24. The Infuriating Interruption

**Chapter 24: The Infuriating Interruption **

As the day ended, Derek and Caroline headed back to her place. "Does your Mom know that I'll be staying over sometimes, while we get my place fixed up?" Derek just had to ask.

"Uh, well, not exactly." She couldn't tell her Mom just yet, especially since she caught her and Stiles hanging out just the night before. "I don't know if it's time yet."

Derek knew this feeling all too well since he's been going through it with Stiles too. "Okay, well I promise to be as quiet as possible in the attic. I just wish you could stay up there with me." Derek gave his charming smile, and decided to park his car a street over from her house.

"Well, who knows maybe I can spend a little time up there." She couldn't help but giggle, and didn't even ask why he parked so far away. She already knew it was a good plan to do so.

As the engine turned off, Derek hurried to the passenger side and opened the door for his sweet Caroline. "Thank you, handsome."

As they walked closer to the house, they could see a small slouched over figure sitting on the porch steps. "Stiles?" Derek said softly, but just loud enough for the figure to hear.

Stiles straightened out at the sound of his name being softly spoken. He didn't think, he just shot up from his position and almost took Derek to the ground. Wrapping is arms around Derek's shoulders tightly he kept murmuring how sorry he was.

"Hey it's okay" Derek finally got out over Stiles constant apologies. Caroline could see how much Stiles hated what his father had said. She could understand how hard it was, and hated that her two mates were feeling this way.

Making her way closer to them she put both her hands on each of their backs. Without realizing what she was doing she started rubbing them to try and comfort them. When they finally pulled away the air around them settled in a familiar comfortable way. Smiling softly they all made their way inside Care's home.

As they walked in, Caroline felt strange, as if someone was in the house. Since Derek didn't mention any sort of feeling, she shrugged it off as her being paranoid again. "Let's go to the attic, and finish up a few things so it'll be ready for you tonight Derek." Caroline said.

As Derek pulled down the steps that lead to the attic, he let Stiles and Care go up first. He couldn't help but admire the nice view. He smirked to himself, and started his way up. As he entered the attic, he looked up at Caroline and knew she could tell what he was thinking. They were both good at that.

"So Derek, let's test out the durabblity of this mattress." She pulled Stiles down on the bed, before she finished the sentence.

Without thinking twice, Derek sped over to his two mates and slowly took his shirt off in front of them. In Awe, Stiles sits up and makes his way in front of his sour wolf. Sitting there, he couldn't help but run his fingers down Derek's abs. Just the touch of Stiles sends jolts of pleasure through his body.

As Caroline sat back on the bed, she couldn't help but just want to watch for a minute. Watching as Derek bent down to kiss Stiles hard, Caroline couldn't sit still while laying on the bed any longer. She kept fidgeting. The site of her two mates turned her on more than she has ever been turned on before.

Crawling behind Stiles she saw him clutching Derek's hair which brought them closer together. Smirking she ran her tongue at the back of his neck. At the surprise touch, Stiles gasped opening his mouth. Derek didn't hesitate to bring his tongue to massage Stiles tongue. Moaning Stiles arched up giving Caroline better access to the side of his neck.

Nipping her way down his collar bone she brought her hands around and glided them to his thighs. Giving a quick bite she licks away the little pain that shot up Stiles back. Stiles didn't mind, it made this all the more exciting.

Feeling a little bold at their touching, Stiles hands found their way to Derek's button on his pants. Unbuttoning them his hand slowly brought down the zipper. The back of his hand felt the bulge that was entirely Derek. Both men moaned at the contact. Derek broke away to gasp as Stiles roughly tugged his jeans down to the middle if his thigh.

Caroline looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. Her eyes went straight for the hard bulge that was Derek. Swallowing and licking her lips she reached to graze her pointer finger down the length. Stiles reached out and did the same.

Right as they made their way up to the tip, Derek shuttered at the sensations. It was nothing he has ever experienced before. Feeling even more aroused and bolder than ever, Stiles started to grip his hand around Derek's dick.

"HONEY YOU HOME?" A woman's voice was heard from downstairs.

Suddenly breathless all of them froze into place. Recovering quite quickly, faster than ever she thought, Caroline yelled, " Yeah mom! Just give me a minute".

Derek dropped his head, and slowly pulled his pants back onto his frame. The dissapointment filled the room, but the yearning for next time was stronger than ever. Caroline got up, and helped Stiles look more together. "Stiles, come down with me. She will just think you were helping me with the Attic. Derek, Stay up here and I will try to sneak up as soon as possible." Knowing she was leaving him alone up there killed her.

Before heading down the stairs, she grabbed Derek's scruffy face and pulled it in for a passionate kiss. As they finished he licked his lips, and gave his famous smirk.


	25. The Proper Goodbye

**Chapter 25: The Proper Goodbye**

"Mom, you look so tired. Why don't you go up and get that much needed sleep? I promise we won't be much longer and we can be quiet." Caroline looked at her mother's face. It was a surprise she was still standing up right, since these two shifts have really run her down.

Looking at the two teens in front of her, even though she was dead tired, Liz could see something went on with these two. Too tired to really care she decided to agree. When she made it to her room she sleepily changed into something she didn't know and fell into bed. She was asleep instantly.

Back down stairs Caroline and Stiles both let out a breath they were holding. One unnecessary than the other, but Caroline still felt the tension run out of her body.

"That was close" laughing Stiles had to agree. Looking over to the clock his eyes bugged out. "Shit is that the time? I'm sorry, but I should probably get going" seeing the anxious boy in front of her she could understand.

Even though neither of the two wanted Stiles to leave it was for the best. Walking over to him, Caroline softly moved to hug him goodbye. Breaking apart, moving faster than Stiles was ever prepared for, she gave him a chaste kiss.

"Woah. That still surprises me" smiling big, he gave Caroline a sweet kiss in return. Lifting his head Stiles starts to talk, "Hey sourwolf, sorry I can't say goodnight but I am sure our Care can give you the proper goodbye from me. See you later". Laughing at Stiles, Caroline couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

Watching Stiles drive away, waiting to wave him good bye, Caroline made her way back upstairs. As Derek heard the steps unfold, he hurried to the bed. As Caroline entered the attic, she couldn't help but grin.

"I'm waiting for my proper goodbye, Ms. Forbes." Derek said, seducing her with his eyes.

Caroline slowly made her way to her sexy werewolf. Crawling onto the firm mattress she decides to climb on top of him. As she straddled him, she noticed that the mattress wasn't the only thing that was firm. Derek couldn't keep his hands off of her any longer. He reaches his hands to rub up and down her spine. Slowly his claws come out, and she doesn't seem to mind.

Bringing her hands on each side of him Caroline placed them on the bed, bringing her face close to his. Looking in his eyes she was met with an intense fire burning deep inside. Her tongue came out of her mouth and traced the outside of Derek's lips. She could feel his claws on her sides dig a bit into her skin, but if anything it turned her on even more.

Without warning Derek's hands griped her sides and he rolled them over so he was on top of her. The surprise switch made Caroline squeak and giggle at his actions. Derek actually smiled down at her and laughed at her reaction.

Biting her lip she ran her hands in his hair. Every so often she would tug his hair gently. The last time she tugged him down onto her hard, bringing her lips up to his. It was hard enough to smash their lips and noses together. Groaning, Derek's left hand went to cup her face and his left hand went to grip her thigh. Feeling overcome with emotions Caroline started grinding under him, little moans escaping her.

Derek was about to meet her movements with his own, but she flipped him back over. He was turned on even more at her show of how she could over power him. Not breaking the kiss, his hands went to cup her breasts. When he found her little stiff peaks his hands closed down hard against them.

Breaking away Caroline gasped and let out a loud moan. Hearing movement from one of the rooms they both froze. When the sound rolled over and snored they both let out a breath. Laughing they smiled at each other.

"Seems we get carried away every time we are with each other."

"It seems so. But who's complaining?" Moving to kiss him again, Derek had to agree that no one was complaining. Not one bit.

"Alright mister Hale that seemed like the proper goodnight to me", smirking at her little jib Derek bit her a goodnight, but not before he gave her butt a little smack.

Making her way to her room Caroline's thoughts were running a mile a minute. She couldn't believe this was her life and she never wanted it to change.


	26. The Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 26: The Uninvited Guest**

Caroline lied in bed, not being able to sleep. She just wanted to have skin to skin contact with her boys over and over again. Moments later Caroline felt that presence of someone watching her again. Sitting up, she scanned the room. Nothing. As she lied back, she closed her eyes tight. Flashes of Derek and Stiles filled her mind. Turning onto her side, she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

Vampire mode was on as she quickly jumped out of bed. Finding Klaus laying there didn't surprise her.

"Sorry to startle you, Care." Klaus said, as if he was invited.

"How do you even get in here? I never invited you in!" Caroline tried to keep her voice at a hush shout.

"Let's just say, I knew the previous owner."

Not surprised, she didn't ask questions on the subject. "Well, what do you want now?"

"Still you..."

"Seriously, Klaus come on. You and me would never work can't you see that?" losing all her hopes of having a good night sleep, Caroline's shoulders slouched down and her face was in an unrecognizable frown.

Not liking the way she was talking to him, Klaus shot out of her bed and glared at her. "No I don't see that. Once those two people are out of the picture you will finally see."

Caroline shivered at the cold tone of his voice. Finally realizing what he implied, Caroline got angry.

"How dare you come here and act like you fucking own me! And especially, how dare you come here and threaten my mates. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT - MATES KLAUS? Now please get out of my house" she all about growled out.

Her face changed as her eyes had black lines coming out as they turned black themselves, as well as her teeth elongating. Before she could make any move she was pushed up against the wall with a strong hand around her neck. Trying to get away was pointless. Klaus was unrelenting in keeping her right where she was, in his control.

"I COULD CARE LESS MY SWEET. YOU WILL SEE!" he screamed in her face.

Klaus was so preoccupied with dealing with Caroline, he didn't hear her door slam open. He also didn't hear someone charging at him with a temper to match his own. It was only when he was flung away from Caroline did he realize she wasn't alone.

Looking back at her he saw that she was behind one of the guys he has seen her with. Derek was in his beta form ready to kill this guy who dared to hurt his mate. He couldn't think straight all he could see was red and he wanted blood.

Caroline came back to herself and laid a hand on Derek's back. She could feel the waves of anger coming from him. She brought her arms around him as she buried her face in his back, as her hands entangled in front of Derek's body. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, one of his hands found its way on top of her entangled hands. Both of them relaxed into one another.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A sleepy yet very stern voice that was Liz.

Everyone looked to see that yes, Liz was in fact right outside Caroline's bedroom door. As everyone froze, Klaus sped off in the direction of the bedroom door. Suddenly Liz's body flew up against a wall, and Klaus was gone.

"Mom, Mom...are you okay?" Caroline whined as she rushed to her Mother's side.

As Liz's eyes opened, she saw a man behind Caroline and was startled. "Who are you?" She winced, as the pain shot through her body.

"Ma'am, I'm Derek. We need to get you to the hospital."

With no more questions being asked, Derek picked up her limp body and sped to the car. Care opened up her Mother's vehicle, but handed him the keys. She was in no shape to drive at this point.

As they drove in silence, Caroline couldn't help but wonder what has gotten into Klaus. 'He has never been so aggressive towards me' she thought to herself.

Finally as minutes passed, they pulled into the Hospital's parking lot.


	27. The Hospital Trip

**Chapter 27: The Hospital Trip**

Derek pulled into the first parking spot he saw. Turning off the engine in a hurry, he got Liz from the backseat immediately. Putting her limp arms around his neck, he took her through the Emergency Only doors.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a calm voice. Looking up they saw a nurse with dark, curly hair that asked questions right away. Caroline wasn't good under pressure, but she answered as fast as she could. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair and within a minute Liz was pushed away.

Derek took Caroline into his muscular arms, and kissed her forehead gently. "I don't understand why he did this." Caroline said softly, breaking the silence first.

Seeing her eyes fill with tears, a rage lite inside of him. "He won't get away with this Care." Before she could respond, the sliding doors came open and two faces she was happy to see strolled in.

Looking at the expression on the younger man as he made eye contact with her, Caroline felt some of her anxiety leave her body. Stiles left his father's side and made his way towards her. Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bringing her face in the crook of his neck she breathed in his scent. He is here and he is alive, kept going through her mind. Pulling away they left their hands on each other.

"What happened? How's your mom? Why is he here?" Stiles listed off one right after the other. "Are you okay? Shit, seriously how's your mom?" There was terror written all along his face with a hint of anger. Caroline didn't like this look at all.

"Stiles calm down. That's a lot of questions right now. Sorry about that he tends to act like that in these situations. Firstly are you okay?" Stiles dad, the Sheriff, stood there trying to assess the situation. He barely knew anything about these people yet seeing his son act this way put an odd feeling in his chest. Noticing Derek didn't help the situation, but he decided to not say anything. Not that he needed to, his face said it all.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. I'm just really worried about her." Wrapping her arms around herself, Caroline closed her eyes and found her mom's heartbeat. She barely noticed two sets of hands coming to try and comfort her. Later she would be grateful when the sheriff didn't say a word after that.

"Are you Caroline?" A woman's voice was heard behind them. Turning back around she was met with the same nurse as before who had a flush to her face. She nodded her head while the nurse looked around her. Caroline was confused when she saw recognition in her eyes.

"Melissa is she okay?" giving a surprised look at the sheriff, Caroline cocked her head to the side.

Smiling at Caroline, Melissa gave her full attention to her. "Yes she will be fine. Her head will be tender for a few days but thankfully there wasn't a concussion".

Letting go of all her pent up anxiety and worry Caroline slumped down onto herself. "Thank you" she responded, and before she realized what she was doing she hugged the nice lady.

"No problem." laughing she pulled away and gave a pat to Caroline's upper arm. Looking behind her she smiled at Stiles.

"I should have known you would be here". That seemed to be the right thing to say because everyone else relaxed.

"You are free to go see her, but keep in mind to not be overwhelming. She will need to get as much rest as she can" with one final smile she left them.

Looking back at Stiles she was about to ask who was the nurse was, but he beat her to it. "That was Scott's mom" and it all made sense. Her mouth made an "O" shape at the recognition.

Turning she made her way to her mom's room. She really needed to see for herself that her mom was going to be okay. As she went to find the room, she noticed her two boys and the sheriff were right behind her. She was happy to know that she had such great people in her life.

The room came up quicker than expected. She gave the door a small knock before letting herself in. Seeing her Mom lying there, she ran to her side and overwhelmed her with a hug. Giving a short giggle, Liz had to ask, "Who all do you have with you out there?"

Looking back, Caroline gave a huge smile. "Come in guys."


	28. The Bedside Talk

Chapter 28: The Bedside Talk

It has been quiet in the hospital room for the past few minutes. It wasn't awkward per se, but it wasn't all full of rainbows either. Caroline looks around the room, first seeing Derek with his arms crossed leaning on the wall by the door. She then saw Stiles shuffling where he stood, and last the sheriff walking out. The Sheriff had to leave soon after he greeted Liz, for another call.

Looking back at her mom she noticed that look right away. Trying to grin sheepishly she got up. "You need your beauty rest so I think we should - " before she could go on Liz stopped her.

"Not yet young lady! Now who's going to tell me why Klaus was in my house and more importantly why was that young man by the door inside my house?" Looking at both her men, Caroline saw they had the same expression she held. Although after a few seconds Derek hid it pretty well.

Trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, Caroline took a seat in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Well, honestly Mom, I am not sure what has gotten into Klaus."

Looking at Caroline, there was a concern on her face. "Well, is this the first time you've seen him here?"

"You're going to be upset, but he's been around all along. I just didn't want to scare you." She replied, looking down, almost ashamed.

Not wanting to fight with her daughter, Liz kept her feelings to herself. Having one more question, but not wanting the two guys to hear, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Who invited him in?"

"Mom, I am still trying to figure that out. Klaus said he knew the previous owners."

"Care, keep your voice down." Liz took a look over to see if the two young men were listening. "Or wait; do they know what he is?"

Smiling gently, Care got up to sit on her Mom's bedside. "I have something to tell you. Stiles knows what he is, what I am, and what Derek is."

Looking over at the dark haired young man that now had a name she wasn't sure how to feel. "What do you mean what Derek is? And I'm still wondering why he was in the house."

Sighing Caroline knew her mom deserved the right answer she just didn't want her to freak out more than she already was. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I will tell you everything you want to know, but it will have to wait for tomorrow. Mom, you need your rest" seeing her mom deflate a bit she still felt horrible.

Caroline felt really exhausted when her mom agreed with her. She kissed her mom on her forehead and tucked her in. Seeing her mom roll her eyes yet smile at her, Caroline almost lost it. Trying to give her a small smile turned out to be harder than she realized. Saying their goodbyes they made their way out of the room, closing to door slowly and quietly.

Turning around to look at Derek and Stiles, Caroline brought her hands up to cover her face. Tears silently got caught in her fingers as she was pulled into a strong chest with equally strong arms surrounding her. Feeling Derek's heart beat seemed to calm her down a bit. But when Stiles touched the small of her back she calmed down even more.

"Why don't we go back to your place and try to relax?" Stiles' soft voice was right next to her ear. Sniffling she wiped away her tears and nodded. Walking, with both men beside her, they made their way back to Derek's car. Feeling them both grab her hands, lacing them, Caroline felt a real smile form on her lips.


	29. The Sour Stiles

Chapter 29: The Sour Stiles

From the moment Caroline stepped into her house she could feel something was up with Stiles. She didn't even have to look at him to know, but when she did it just confirmed her suspicions. Gripping his wrist she stopped him from walking ahead.

"Stiles - " Stiles flinched when she said his name. Looking over at Derek they both shared a concerned look.

Derek made his way over and cupped the back of Stiles neck. Caroline's hand intertwined with Stiles right hand.

"Shit, I know you are probably feeling like crap and I don't want to add to that. I just cant help feeling this way" Stiles kept his eyes cast down onto the floor. Untangling their hands, Caroline got close enough for their shoes to touch and cupped both his cheeks.

"Hey now, none of that. I am better knowing that my mom will be okay. I'm not okay with how you are feeling right now. Please talk to us" Stiles hand came to lightly take hold of her wrist, with his thumb caressing her hand. He placed his other hand on Derek's hip. Derek maneuvered around till he was face to face with both of his mates. Stiles took a deep breathe, but did not say anything.

Squeezing his neck Derek brought them closer to him. Stiles and Caroline could feel the heat of Derek's body. Looking towards Caroline, Derek knew she felt the same way as he did. As he was about to speak, Stiles interrupted him.

"Look- I know what this sounds like. I never wanted to give you the wrong impression until I was absolutely certain of my actions. I was never really keen on being a werewolf, but I seriously can't take feeling this way anymore. Derek, please, I can't -" Stiles was cut off by Derek basically ramming into him and gripping him tight. Stiles arms wrapped around Derek's waist, his hands gripping his leather jacket.

"Stiles. What is it?" Derek let his worry shine through his question.

Breaking away from his mates, Stiles headed to the couch to take a seat. His thoughts were swimming quickly in his mind, and he wasn't sure how to express the way he was feeling. With Caroline and Derek taking a seat next to him, he knew he owed it to them to try and talk.

Taking a deep breath in, then a slow exhale out he began. "I wish I was here to protect you." He simply said, while squeezing Caroline's hand.

"Stiles, it's okay. Derek did everything he could, and we weren't expecting Klaus to be here." Caroline gave him a small smile.

"That's just it. Derek was here, and I wasn't. I'd love to be able to protect you two for once." Stiles stood up quickly, and started to pace. He was now afraid Derek would take it all the wrong way.

"Stiles -" Derek wasn't sure what to say. He never knew how bad Stiles thought about not being able to help, well in the physical way. And seeing Stiles pace in front of him, in his state, was like a knife to the gut.

"Hey why don't we rest for a bit? It has been a very long night and I think we need it" softly Caroline's voice swam around them. Pulling back they both agreed with her. Smiling, she walked over to them and grabbed both of their hands. Caroline directed them to her room backwards without any problems. It was pretty awesome and Stiles couldn't help but give a small smile.

"There's that smile we love" giggling Caroline kissed him on the cheek and turned around to walk over to her dresser. Pulling out an oversized t-shirt Caroline realized something making her freeze.

"Um, so I kinda don't have anything for you guys to wear" turning to her boys she looked at them sheepishly. Laughing Derek takes off his shirt showing his insane body, his jacket already on the floor. Unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans he starts to tug them off.

"I think we can manage" he finally looks at them when he is only in his boxers. He notices a faint blush to Stiles cheeks as well as his heart beat picking up. Smirking he takes a step towards him when he sees Caroline doing the same. He realized she already changed into the shirt, and from what he could tell only that shirt.

"Um-uh" stammers out of Stiles mouth as Derek stands in front of him and Caroline behind him.

"Well I guess if you are comfortable with sleeping in your clothes you can" sensing his discomfort Caroline tried to make him feel better. She never was one for pressuring anybody, so she made her way to the left side of her bed un-tucking her bedding. Getting inside she brought her blanket up around her like a ca coon. Derek did the same but to the right side. The only place Stiles could take was the middle, which he thought was their plan all along.

Feeling his heart beating even faster he takes off his shoes and socks and goes to unbutton his jeans. Without looking at them he tugs them down. Finally looking at them he kind of expected something other than adoration and this intense look all in one. Feeling braver than he did a few seconds before, he bent down and crawled up in between his two mates. Fumbling around till he was on his back, and under the covers he wasn't sure what to do.

Without thinking Caroline moved his arm till it was around her and settled down with her head on his chest, cuddling on one of his sides. Smiling softly down to her, Stiles looks over at Derek. He can't help but get lost in his gaze. He never saw that expression on his sour wolf's face. Raising his other arm as a sign for Derek to do the same as Caroline, Stiles smiles sleepily at Derek. Once he settles down, his head moves to Stiles shoulder, his arm across his body and settles his hand on Caroline's back. Derek makes a content sound. Stiles couldn't help, but think of the sound as a purr. He knew he had to ask Derek about that later.

As for now, all of them could only sleep.


	30. The Unexpected Calm

Chapter 30: The Unexpected Calm

As the sun rose, it peaked through Caroline's curtains. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and gave a good look at her two mates. Trying not to wake them, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and tried to get up slowly. As she pushed herself up, she felt a hand grab her dainty wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" A still sleepy Stiles mumbled.

"Well you ruined the surprise, but I was going to make breakfast."

"How about we make it together? For our sour wolf?"

Without answering, Caroline put her finger to her lips make a 'Shhh' gesture. They crept out of the bedroom, and down the hall. As they made it to the kitchen, they heard a knock on the door. Being a bit jumpy from the night before, Caroline wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door. Stiles saw the look on her face, and took it upon himself to do it for her. As he got to the door, he looked out the window and immediately opened the heavy door.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Stiles said in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing." Giving a grin, the sheriff snuck by Stiles.

"What can I do for you sheriff?" Caroline tried to keep her composer even though she didn't have any pants on. Looking at Stiles 'caught in headlights' face was too much and she started giggling resulting in him scratching his head, looking sheepishly at his dad.

"Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing before I headed home. Surprised to see Stile here, but hey wait is that bacon?" coming around the island in the kitchen the Sheriff made a bee line towards the glorious food.

Stiles sighed, but didn't say anything.

"You are more than welcome to stay for breakfast." Caroline said, while cracking some eggs sharing a look with Stiles.

"I would love to thank you, But first can you tell me who else is upstairs?". Freezing Caroline accidentally crushed the egg in her hand, the shells slipping into the rest of them.

"Eh-Eh. Well dad you see -" Stiles was openly fidgeting and waving his arms around trying to defuse the situation. Caroline had no idea what to say. She's never really been in this type of situation before. Thankfully before anything else could be said they could hear someone come down the stairs and make their way towards the kitchen.

Thankfully when Derek comes in he is fully clothed, except for his leather jacket. He looked straight at Stiles father.

"Sir".

"Derek".

Giving a confusing look to one another, Stiles and Caroline's jaws dropped. Stiles couldn't help but mouth, "OH. MY. GOD."

Derek swung himself up on the stool that laid up against the island where the Sheriff was standing. "Eggs and bacon? Nice." Derek gave a grin.

"So Dad, any news on Care's Mom? When she'll be able to come home?"

"I actually stopped back up there last night after my shift, and we talked. I also talked to Melissa, and she said she should be out within a day or two." Giving a small smile towards Caroline, he knew there was a slight tension in the room. This time, it wasn't coming from Derek or himself.

"Dad, can we talk?" Stiles grabbed his father's jacket and drug him into the hallway. "Why are you really here? and why are you being civil to Derek?"

Actually giving a chuckle out loud, the sheriff simply said "Well, Liz and I had a nice chat."


	31. The Glowing Nurse

**Chapter 31: The Glowing Nurse**

"So...how much did you tell the Sheriff, Mom?" Caroline started as soon as she came into Liz's hospital room. As she walked to her moms side Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff came shuffling inside behind her. 'Thank goodness breakfast was fast, and not too awkward' she thought to herself.

"Well hon, you see, alright..just mostly everything I know about you and who did this to me" giving her best smile, Liz looked around at everyone.

"Uh, okay" For once in her life Caroline was speechless. She was pretty surprised, but seeing her mother's looks at her two mates she realized she knew more than what most people would. From the way the sheriff was acting at breakfast it didn't seem like he wanted to harm her. Deflating a bit she took a seat in the little space on the side of the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" a soft woman's voice came from the door. Liz perked up once she saw who it was. Turning, Caroline saw the beaming smile of the nurse she met last night. Turning back to her mom and seeing the blush on her face, Caroline turned towards the wall to keep her smile hidden. 'Very interesting' Caroline said under her breath.

"Hello Melissa, you've met my daughter, correct?" Liz said bashfully.

"I have, nice to see you again Caroline."

"You too." Caroline said as she backed away from the hospital bed.

Leaving the two alone to discuss things, she headed back over to her mates and the Sheriff.

"Your Mom seems to be doing great!" An excited Stiles said. Caroline loved the way he smiled, and the way he got excited about things. She never wanted him to become that Sour Stiles again.

"Yeah, and I assume Melissa is here to tell us more about what's going on?" As Caroline finished her sentence she looked up at the glowing nurse that was headed their way.

"Liz will be ready to go today, she just has to sign some paperwork."

"That's wonderful news!" The Sheriff chimed in, and gave a smile. Caroline now saw where Stiles got it from.

Giggling Caroline looks over at Derek noticing the small smile gracing the side of his mouth. Poking him on the side Caroline says, "You're being quiet!" Hearing a snort she looked at Stiles, seeing his amused face. "That's just his normal default action" laughing at the now sour expression on Derek, Stiles pokes his other side.

Only this time Stiles doesn't stop his poking. Hearing Derek let out an agrivated huff, Caroline snickered. Moving her hand up to join in on Stiles fun, she sadly didn't get her finger close enough because Derek's hands griped both their wrists as he pulled them towards him. Both Stiles and Caroline barked out laughter when Derek's hands came to their sides and started tickling them.

"AH! No, stop, st- please.."

"DEREK!" A voice squeaked out. Derek wasn't sure which one it was from but he just kept at it letting his own huff of laughter spill out.

"Well, looks like there's more we have to know about" came a gruff yet amused voice behind them.

Freezing two of them turned around while Derek just looked up to see the sheriff and Liz looking at them.

"Caroline, come over here hon." Liz said, as she kept her eyes on all three of them.

"Guys, why don't you wait outside." The Sheriff continued on, "We'll be out in just a minute."

Stiles and Derek, left with a look of concern.

As Caroline walked slowly over to the two Sheriffs, she wasn't sure what to expect in the conversation they were about to all have.


End file.
